


Masquerade

by saengie



Series: Masks [1]
Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassination attempts, M/M, Pining, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saengie/pseuds/saengie
Summary: KyuJong is hired into the service of a recluse Prince, to be anything the Prince needs him to be.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this piece here from livejournal because of a direct sequel that was written.

Rules of court were simple. Never disagree with the ruling house, leave in the spring to tend to your lands, and never _ever_ remove your mask. There were other, smaller points of etiquette that were to be followed, but breaking the three rules was akin to signing your death warrant.

A mask, in its simplest terms was your identity. Every mask could tell you at a glance a person's family, rank, and marital status. Only the nobility were allowed masks, the peasantry having no rank were not allowed to hide their faces. The masks played a dual role in keeping the wearer safe from plots of ambitious nobles. Countless body doubles were casted and paid handsomely for their lives.

The promise of such money meant hundreds of people came to the manor houses every year to audition with the hope of being selected. That was how KyuJong had found himself waiting patiently in a cold hallway outside the throne room with at least twenty other young men. They money earned from being a _mangto_ could feed his parents and sister for a hundred lifetimes. It was well worth the risk.

After waiting for hours, it was finally his turn. Called into the room by a servant who sized him up with a haughty smirk. Clearly the servant had his own opinion of KyuJong. Walking through the room on nervous legs, KyuJong approached the man seated in a chair off the dais, careful to avoid looking anywhere but the floor. Head bowed he stopped midway between the door and the man, he knelt down, bowing his head to the floor.

"This is the last one," the servant was saying, brushing by KyuJong on the floor. "I think we may have to open auditions for tomorrow as well." Hearing the servants words, KyuJong's heart sank. This had been his only hope of helping his family. He would return home empty handed and begin the life of a farmer, as his family had been for generations.

"We will not hold auditions tomorrow," a soft voice said, and KyuJong reasoned it must be the other man in the room. The Prince. "You may stand and come closer," the Prince said. KyuJong slowly got to his feet and walked forward a few more steps. "Closer, please," the voice came again with an amused lilt. KyuJong came forward a few more steps until he was only paces away from the man.

"Do you know why I haven't agreed to any of the others, JungMin?" The Prince asked, KyuJong assumed to the servant.

"To try my patience, sir," came the exasperated sigh.

"Because none of the others have stood this close in my presence and not risked looking up at me," the Prince laughed lightly. "Your irritation was an added bonus." There was a sound of shifting fabric and then footsteps. KyuJong held his breath as silver slippers came into his vision. "What is your name?"

"KyuJong, m'lord," he said, trying to hide the shaking to his voice. There was a flutter of hope in his chest. The Prince's words to his servant, and standing so close to him. Maybe he had a chance after all.

"You may raise your head KyuJong," the Prince said and the slippered feet backed from his field of vision. KyuJong slowly raised from his bow and looked up. The man standing in front of him was shorter than him, but not much. His rich black hair was long and curled slightly, the ends just brushing shoulders. 

The mask that dominated the man's face was silver, with a cluster of white feathers cascading down one side and a line of black stones set into it across the top. Being from the lower class, KyuJong knew that each of these things signified something, but didn't know what. It was the eyes that caught him though, the black depths peering out from behind the mask and he could barely tear his gaze from them.

"Yes, I think you will do perfectly," the Prince was smiling, a hint of dimples to his cheeks. "Have him readied and brought to my room, JungMin."

"Of course, sir," the servant to the side bowed and the Prince turned to walk away towards a hidden door at the back of the room, his long robes billowing and swaying with his every movement. KyuJong had barely remembered to bow as well until he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him down. "Always bow when the Prince enters or leaves, that's rule number one," the servant hissed.

~~~~

KyuJong tried not to shift uncomfortably at the new fabric against his skin. It was silk after all, and although it felt good in a tactile sense, it was still a foreign feel. At least it was loose robe, and the pants weren't too snug. The slippers would be something he'd have to get used to though. It took a deal of effort to keep from sliding along the polished stone flooring.

The servant, JungMin, was leading him down the halls after he had been bathed, shaved and completely made over. He was trying to pay attention to what JungMin was telling him, but between keeping himself upright and fussing with the sash on his robe that kept threatening to open he missed some of the points the man had made.

"Lastly," JungMin said, whirling around and stopping front of a set of doors. KyuJong just barely stopped from crashing into the man. "You do not go anywhere without the Prince. The Prince does not go anywhere without you. Only exceptions will be at the King's discretion. Is this understood?"

"Yes, of course," KyuJong nodded, staring wide eyed at the man. He hadn't been sure what to expect of this arrangement, but from what he had picked up from JungMin's rules, he would be more or less the Prince's shadow from now on. A body double in public, and a personal servant in private. KyuJong would be the closest person to the Prince, an idea he hadn't exactly thought of before a few hours ago.

"You will be staying with him, in his rooms, I hope that will not be a problem?" JungMin mused lightly, his eyebrow quirked upward in question.

"Of course not, sir," KyuJong shook his head, swallowing loudly enough he was sure the maid at the far end of the hall had heard it.

"He is waiting," JungMin smiled, a flash of brilliant white teeth as he opened the door and all but pushed KyuJong in. Somehow, he managed to catch himself before he fell face first. His arms flailed at his sides a bit but once he was steady he stopped to look around. The room was huge, and KyuJong thought his entire house back home would have fit in the middle with room to spare. 

There were overstuffed couches and giant fluffy pillows arranged on the floor. Tapestries and paintings were crammed onto every inch of the pale blue walls. Tables and desks and chairs filled empty spaces along walls and in corners. It didn't seem like there would be much room to walk around, but KyuJong was able to navigate around the haphazard collection of furniture without brushing in to anything.

On either side of the room there were doors on each wall, and KyuJong had no idea where he was supposed to go. The Prince wasn't in this room, was he supposed to meet him somewhere or wait here? After a moment of silent debate he moved to sit down on a chair that was pulled out from a table. He wasn't used to padded seats, but would have felt ridiculous sitting down on one of the couches though. 

"Oh there you are," a voice said and KyuJong shot up out of the chair. Whirling around he blinked wide eyed at the Prince for a moment before remembering to bow. He heard a heavy sigh and slippered feet against the flooring came towards him. "I see JungMin has already regaled you with his rules. Please, you don't have to bow to me when we're alone." Blinking, KyuJong straightened back up.

The Prince had changed out of his long robes and was dressed in a simple cotton tunic and pants. The curly black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, giving his rounded cheeks a sleeker line. The mask was still on, and briefly KyuJong wondered if they always kept the mask on unless sleeping. "Yes, m'lord, I have been made aware of the rules," KyuJong said slowly, trying to keep his words as polite and sophisticated as he could.

"He's such a bother sometimes," the Prince sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever he told you, forget while we are alone together. I may be nobility but I'm still person. Please, sit," he motioned to one of the large couches. After a slight hesitation KyuJong moved to sit down, perching himself on the edge of a cushion. The Prince took a seat on the other end, tucking his feet up under him. "I want to be treated as a normal person KyuJong," the Prince smiled lightly at him. "In this room, we are friends. Or I would like to be. It is the least I can do for those that offer themselves so willingly to protect me."

"As you wish, m'lord," KyuJong nodded slowly, hesitantly returning the smile. It was easy to forget the rules that JungMin had told him, since he honestly hadn't heard them all in the first place. As far as he was concerned, he would take the Prince's lead in what he was supposed to be doing.

"YoungSaeng." The Prince said, his smile growing.

"Pardon?" KyuJong was startled, not quite sure what the other had said, or meant.

"My name, is YoungSaeng," the Prince repeated. "In this room, you will call me by my name. In fact, you will forget that I am a Prince, or royalty, or even nobility, in this room. Outside those doors I may be a Prince, but in here, I'm just a normal man, like yourself."

"Okay, YoungSaeng," KyuJong stammered the name out. Although he didn't feel it was appropriate, he couldn't go against a command from the Prince.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some tea?" YoungSaeng asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. There was a soft jingling sound and KyuJong noticed for the first time the small bells mounted on the feathers. So fixated on the bells he almost forgot to answer the question.

"Yes, tea would be nice," KyuJong started to get up from the couch but was stopped by YoungSaeng's hand on his arm. His heart froze in his chest at the touch, almost choking when his throat closed up. The Prince was touching him.

"We do not get our own refreshments here, there's servants for that," YoungSaeng laughed lightly and reached over the arm of the couch to pick up a large bell. He rang it twice and set it back down onto the table. "It will be a few minutes," YoungSaeng said, settling back into the couch. KyuJong could feel the Prince's eyes on him, but he wasn't sure what to do or say. "You look absolutely petrified," YoungSaeng laughed lightly and KyuJong looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"I just... I don't know what to do," KyuJong bowed his head and he heard a sigh from the Prince. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't need to apologize. I'm the one who is sorry," YoungSaeng drew his legs out from under him to press against his chest, arms encircling to hold them. "You haven't adjusted yet."

"It's a little overwhelming is all," KyuJong nodded, raising his head up to look at YoungSaeng again. "I will do my best to become.. umm.." he fumbled for the word, a proper word. His country speech was too low class to be talking to a Prince. This would take some getting used to.

"Acclimated?" YoungSaeng supplied, nodding. "You don't have to use such formal speech to me KyuJong. Maybe that will help?"

"Maybe a stiff drink," KyuJong blurted out and immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. That had not meant to be said out loud, and by now the Prince was probably reconsidering, thinking him a drunk. It took him by complete surprise when YoungSaeng's lips curled upward and he broke out in a laugh.

"That's not a bad idea KyuJong," he said cheerfully, nodding. "Later though, we still have dinner tonight to get through. Afterwards, we'll drink. I hope you can hold your liquor."

"If there's one thing us peasants can do, it's drink," KyuJong laughed a little, smoothing at his robe. "Not much else to do."

"Which isn't all that different from the nobility," YoungSaeng shrugged, still smiling. "Drink and gossip, and scheme."

"If I may be so bold, but you don't seem like a schemer," KyuJong said, hoping he could take such liberties. YoungSaeng had said it was okay, but his life did hang in the balance with this man. One wrong word and he'd be sent to the headsman. 

"No, I am not a schemer," YoungSaeng chuckled. "I am merely trying to survive. Let the sycophants in court scheme and plot. I just want to be alive when I wake up." YoungSaeng saw the question in KyuJong's eyes and sighed. "I am the only heir, the last of our family line. If I were to die, or fail to produce an heir, the kingdom will be in upheaval at the power struggle. Likely a civil war as the highest houses make their claims to the throne. My life is merely a pawn at the moment."

"Hence, me," KyuJong nodded slowly, understanding the implications of what YoungSaeng was saying. The schemes of court rarely had much to do with the lower class, but a civil war would be disastrous. Landowners would force those working their property to fight for them, leaving fields untended for months, if not years. People would starve, and widespread famine would kill those that did not die in battle. All so a man could sit on the throne and wield power.

"I'll be honest with you KyuJong," YoungSaeng spoke softly, his tone serious. "There have been many attempts on my life this past year alone, and you are not the first _mangto_ I have had this month, let alone year. You risk your life for me, and I wish you did not have to do so."

"My family," KyuJong said, raising his eyes to meet the Prince's, "is starving. The money I can send home to them is worth my life."

"I appreciate your honesty," YoungSaeng said, looking down at his knees. "It would be silly of me to think you would do this to save my life. I am not so silly to think that the lower class would be worried for my safety." KyuJong frowned, his brow creasing at YoungSaeng's words. It was true that the land workers rarely cared about the royalty, some could be hard pressed to know the King's name. What they did care about, was staying alive.

"I'm sorry if that sounded selfish," KyuJong said lightly. There was a knock at the door and a maid came in bearing a tray of food and drink. She set the tray down on the ottoman at their knees and bowed her way from the room.

"It's not selfish to be concerned about your families well being," YoungSaeng said. Before KyuJong had a chance to move, the Prince was leaning over to pour them both a cup of tea, handing KyuJong a cup. "I rather admire that sense of loyalty. I can't say I have the same feelings towards my own family."

"Do you not love your family?" KyuJong accepted the mug, silently chastising himself for allowing the Prince to have done that for himself. He sat back a little more comfortably on the couch, watching YoungSaeng.

"It's hard to love people you never see," YoungSaeng said, picking over the desserts on the tray before selecting one and nibbling at it. "I was for the most part raised by servants and nannies. I rarely if ever saw my parents. Even now we don't have the best of relationships."

KyuJong held on to his cup with both hands, staring down into the murky tea. While he had a great family who he loved dearly, he was sympathetic to the Prince's upbringing. His father worked the fields, and he quite often was gone for weeks at a time.

"I think that's enough depress talk for one introduction, don't you?" YoungSaeng was smiling at him again, and KyuJong couldn't help but smile back. "Tomorrow, we'll begin your etiquette training."

"Training?" KyuJong blinked at him. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, knowing that he was supposed to impersonate the Prince.

"Yes, training. There's going to be some ridiculous event soon that you'll be required to attend with me," YoungSaeng sighed, turning his head away. "So you will need to be ready by then."

"I see," KyuJong nodded and set the cup down after having only taken a few sips. "May I ask something?" he said, looking to the Prince for confirmation who nodded. "You take an awful risk," he started, and YoungSaeng was looking at him with his head tilted. "You know nothing about me, but yet I'm allowed to sit here with you unaccompanied What if I was an assassin?"

The Prince stared at him for a moment, and KyuJong couldn't make out his eyes beyond the mask but was surprised when he started to laugh. "Oh, did you really think JungMin would have let just anyone in my presence without thoroughly checking you out first? He knows where you live, what landowner you live under, and even your parents name. You, KyuJong, are as safe as they come, as am I for the moment."

Feeling like the wind had been knocked out of his sails, KyuJong smiled sheepishly and nodded. Of course. He likely wouldn't have been let in the front doors if he had been suspected as an assassin. They took great care to keep their Prince safe.

Once the tea was finished, YoungSaeng showed him around his apartments. The two doors along the right wall were a study and a washroom, complete with a porcelain clawed foot tub that looked like he could swim laps in. The three doors on the other wall were bedrooms, each as opulent as the last.

"The last door, is my room," YoungSaeng said, standing in front of it. "You may choose whichever of the other two you wish, I have no preference." KyuJong chose the middle room, he had liked the color the walls; a rich green as opposed to the pink of the first. YoungSaeng had laughed at that and agreed, his room had been blue.

It was nearing time for dinner and YoungSaeng was helping him to prepare. In the washroom he opened a cabinet that had an array of masks. From a simple silver to one as elegant as the one the Prince wore. YoungSaeng selected one identical to his and held it up to KyuJong. "This will be yours. It is almost identical to mine, just with a minor difference."

"What is it?" KyuJong said, turning the mask over in his hand to look at it. He couldn't see anything different from the Prince's. YoungSaeng flipped it over to reveal the inside was a plain black fabric.

"My mask has a purple lining," he said with a laugh that KyuJong joined in with. YoungSaeng helped him fit the mask and secure it to his face. The Prince's thin hands brushed against KyuJong's skin and he couldn't help but notice how soft they were. In comparison his own were dry and calloused, every bit a working man's hands. He clenched his hands unconsciously, embarrassed about how awful they probably looked. After a few minor adjustments, and YoungSaeng fiddling with his hair that had been cut and dyed to match the Prince's, he was ready. "There, how does that feel?"

"Weird," KyuJong said, reaching up to touch the mask but his hands were immediately swatted away.

"Don't touch the mask, ever," YoungSaeng chided, stepping back to admire his handiwork with a nod. 

"How can you wear this all the time? I think I'd go batty," KyuJong frowned, turning to look at himself in the mirror. He blinked repeatedly at what he was seeing and how closely he resembled the Prince. There were minor differences of course, but a cursory glance would make it hard to differentiate.

"You get used to it, in time," YoungSaeng shrugged, stepping up beside him. The Prince was slightly shorter, but not enough to be concerned with.

"Do you, ever take it off?" KyuJong asked, looking at him in the mirror.

"Of course I do," YoungSaeng's laugh was sweet, as if the question was absurd. "I usually don't wear it around my rooms, but it was easier to just leave it on between the interviews and dinner." YoungSaeng turned from the mirror and left the bathroom, KyuJong trailing a step behind. "It's time for me to get dressed to go, as my personal companion you will be expected to help."

"Yes, of course," KyuJong said immediately. He'd never helped another man dress before, and was a little nervous at the prospect. YoungSaeng on the other hand did not seem perturbed, and likely was used to someone else dressing him. They were in the Prince's bedroom by then and YoungSaeng was pulling off his tunic.

"The closet over there," YoungSaeng pointed before pulling down his pants. KyuJong tried not to turn red as he immediately turned his back and went to the closet, opening up the doors. "Pick whichever you like, it's just dinner." KyuJong had never seen so many clothes in his life, and the closet seemed to stretch forever. He barely restrained himself from running his hands all over the fabrics, a mix of sheer and shiny and silky. Not knowing what to look for, he grabbed the first thing he found and turned back to the Prince.

Considering he had no idea what he was doing, he was pleased that he managed to get the Prince dressed without too much of a hassle. The amused laughter from YoungSaeng was not helping, but he did his best. It was with considerable effort that he did not blush or tremble at the sight of the Prince naked, focusing on his task.

"Nice choice," YoungSaeng was looking in the mirror, smoothing down the robe. "I think we are ready for dinner then." He took KyuJong's arm and lead him from the room and to the main doors to the apartment. "Most often I take my dinner here, but my father insisted that we have dinner together tonight. He always wants to check my selections for himself. My mother will most likely be drunk halfway through the meal, so don't pay attention to her." YoungSaeng shook his head, letting KyuJong's arm go when they reached the doors. "After about twenty minutes I'm going to complain of a headache and retire, that's the easiest way to make our escape."

"Oh, okay," KyuJong nodded, startling himself with the sound of the bell above his ear jingling. "Is there anything else I should know before?"

"Just follow my lead," YoungSaeng grinned, the dimples back against his cheeks. "You'll be fine. No one expects you to get this right on the first day, and since it's just the family and the servants tonight, it's okay to make mistakes. Just don't remove your mask."

"I can remember that," KyuJong smiled, nodding with a jingle. YoungSaeng opened the door and didn't seem surprised at seeing JungMin on the other side.

"Your Highness," JungMin bowed and YoungSaeng fell in step behind JungMin once the taller man had begun to walk down the hall. "Has he performed acceptably so far?" JungMin asked, glancing over his shoulder at KyuJong.

Bristling at the look, KyuJong kept his mouth shut and waited for YoungSaeng to reply. "Of course JungMin. You know that you don't have to worry when it comes to selections."

"If you say so," JungMin said, turning back to the front. They walked down endless corridors and turned so many corners that if her had been by himself he would have been lost for hours. When they finally arrived at the dining hall, JungMin opened the doors, disappearing into another room once they were settled in their seats. 

While he had been expecting one of those long dinner tables he had heard of, this looked much the same as the table his family had back home. The wood was polished, and the dishes were silver, but otherwise it would have been just another dinner at home. KyuJong was shown a seat across the table from YoungSaeng and the two of them waited patiently until the King and Queen arrived.

Dinner was probably one of the strangest moments he had been witnessed to in his life. YoungSaeng's mother, the Queen, was beautiful and polite, and the epitome of social grace when she had entered the room. After five glasses of wine and merely pecking at her plate of food to "keep her figure" she'd 'whispered' to KyuJong, she was three sheets to the wind drunk. Every time the King spoke there was a snorting noise from his wife, and after ten minutes her maids were helping her out of the chair and from the room.

The King on the other hand, was all serious glowers in KyuJong's direction. Even after the Queen had left he said hardly more than two words that weren't rule after rule about being a servant to the household. Every other sentence was about duty and obligation and loyalty.

Through it all, YoungSaeng ate in silence, hiding a smile behind a napkin or a glass so that only KyuJong could see. After twenty minutes, as if on cue, YoungSaeng spoke aloud that he had a headache and was retiring. KyuJong couldn't have been more grateful to leave a room, despite the good food that had been set before him.

Once back in the Prince's quarters and they were alone, KyuJong let out a huge sigh of relief as he felt the tension completely drop from his shoulders. Sitting down on one of the couches, he leaned back into the cushion and looked up toward the ceiling. He had no idea how people put up with that sort of thing every day, and frankly didn't want to have to do it for some time. YoungSaeng was laughing softly and he felt the couch dip next to him as the Prince took a seat.

"So those were my parents," he was still laughing, and KyuJong turned his head to the side as best he could with the mask still attached. "Aren't you glad you don't have to go through that every night? I know I am."

"That was... interesting to say the least," KyuJong laughed as well. He was glad that it was over, and that he could relax and think on what had happened already today.

"I bet you want to take that off now, don't you," YoungSaeng said softly, motioning to the mask. KyuJong nodded and reached up to pull it away. He was more than a little shocked to feel YoungSaeng's hands on his cheeks, helping. Once it was off and set down on a table, YoungSaeng was already moving to remove his, and KyuJong almost felt as if he should turn away so as not to see the man's face. He couldn't though, stuck watching as the pins were pulled and the silver mask was coming away in the Prince's hand.

KyuJong swallowed roughly as YoungSaeng turned to look at him. Those rounded cheeks and plump lips were still the same, the dark eyes still as captivating, and the high bridged nose still as prominent, but with the mask gone and he could see the man fully it was like he was seeing the Prince for the first time.

Abruptly he caught himself staring and looked away with a tight smile, trying not to blush. The Prince was probably the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life.

"So, what shall we do now?" YoungSaeng asked, setting his mask down as well. "I for one would like to change into something more comfortable."

"Yes, something comfortable," KyuJong frowned, looking down at his robes. The thought struck him though that there was nothing for him to wear. He was sure the clothes he had been wearing were tossed by then.

"Ah, there's a problem isn't there," YoungSaeng was standing up and KyuJong watched him walk away towards his bedroom. Not knowing what else to do he followed after the Prince. "JungMin thinks of everything, except for clothes. We'll find you something to wear of mine until we can have some proper attire made." YoungSaeng had disappeared into the closet at that point, he emerged with a folded set of clothes in his hands. "Here, these might fit, they're a little big on me."

"Thank you," KyuJong took the clothes with a bow and started to leave the room. With a start he remembered that he would have to see to the Prince's needs before his own. Setting the clothes down on a table he turned back to the see the Prince was already disrobing. "Oh, I... should..." he stumbled over his words and YoungSaeng looked up at him with a smile.

"It's fine, I can dress myself," YoungSaeng said, motioning to the clothes. "Go ahead, change. I'll have some drink brought up for us." He said, pulling up his pants. KyuJong stared blankly for a minute, the Prince was pulling the tunic over his torso and KyuJong had to look away, the blush evident. Snagging the clothes off the table, he padded out of the room and went into what was now his, closing the door behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief, he leaned against the door and let himself relax.

Dressing in the tunic and pants, KyuJong did indeed feel better and more comfortable now that he was out of the finery. He couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed though, with everything that had happened in the past day. Amazed at his own good fortune, he was sure that he would wake up in the morning in his own bed and all of this would have been just a very nice dream. Some part of him believed that, but it was obvious that no, this was not a dream. 

Finished dressing, he went back out into the sitting area where YoungSaeng was seated on a couch, his hair pulled back and his legs curled up under him again. A book he had procured from nowhere was settled in his lap. He looked up and smiled at KyuJong, closing the book and setting on the table. "Drinks should be here soon," he said, patting the couch next to him for KyuJong to sit. "Now that the pressure is off, let's chat."

Sitting down next to him, KyuJong cleared his throat a little nervously, not sure chat to say. he was looking down at the masks on the table, considering them. "What does your mask mean?" he blurted out before he could catch himself.

"Mean?" YoungSaeng asked, puzzled by what he was asking. "Oh! You mean what does it say about me?" YoungSaeng picked up his mask and held it in his hands. "Silver is the color of the throne. My father wears gold, my mother white. If I had siblings, say a sister, she would wear red. If I had a brother, he would wear purple," he frowned slightly looking up at KyuJong. "The colors are a little complicated, forgive me."

"No, it's okay, I think I understand," KyuJong said with a laugh. He did sort of understand the color scheme. "Your father and you are the only ones who are allowed to wear gold and silver, I'm guessing."

"Yes, the colors of royalty," YoungSaeng nodded, a pleased smile. "The black stones along here, are my age, each stone being a year. Black because of the year I was born. The feathers..." YoungSaeng faltered, touching the white down with unsure fingers. "The feathers mean I am of marrying age... they are white to say I am untouched."

"What do the bells mean?" KyuJong asked, curious at how YoungSaeng's expression had changed.

"The bells? The bells say I am looking for a wife," YoungSaeng said softly. He set the mask back down on the table and promptly ignored it.

"A wife?" KyuJong smiled at him, unsure of what the reaction YoungSaeng was having meant. "Does that mean you will be marrying soon?"

"That is the intent," YoungSaeng nodded. The main door had opened and a maid was carrying in a tray with a bottle and glasses. She set the tray on the table and left just as quickly. "So, let's see how well you drink," YoungSaeng was back to his jovial spirit and reaching for the bottle.

After several unending glasses, KyuJong was well passed the point of tipsy, as was YoungSaeng. The awkwardness KyuJong had felt around the Prince was slowly disappearing. It wasn't hard to like the Prince, he was kind and thoughtful, completely different from the perception he had had of the nobility. How YoungSaeng had grown up to be the way he was was somewhat of a mystery, especially considering the man's parents. 

KyuJong was relieved in a way, that he could become friends with YoungSaeng so easily. There was something about the inviting personality that KyuJong was grateful for. It would make his time here, however long or short it may be, bearable.

"KyuJong," YoungSaeng's words were slurring, and the glass he held up was dangerously close to tipping over onto the floor. "Tell me, honestly, my parents, are assholes, right?"

Snickering behind his glass, KyuJong knew well enough that despite what he really felt there was no way he could say such a thing out loud. "You know I can't agree with that," KyuJong said, shaking his head from side to side. "They are...." he trailed off, searching for a word.

"Assholes," YoungSaeng supplied, a grim look on his otherwise slack expression. "It's okay, you don't have to say it. I know _exactly_ what you're thinking. My mother, is a drunk, who nicks liquor from the kitchens against my father's orders. My father, is a selfish prig, who cares more about _loyalty_ , and _duty_ than real _feelings_." That wild waving motion YoungSaeng was doing with his arms did it, and the glass went flying from his hand and tumbled onto the floor.

For a moment, they both stared at where the glass had fallen, the liquid seeping into the rug under their feet. YoungSaeng turned to look at KyuJong, his eyes wide, before he made a strangled snorting noise in his throat and they both fell over laughing. YoungSaeng had fallen, draped over KyuJong's lap and was rolling, holding his belly with tears streaming down his face. It took a few minutes for KyuJong to register what was going on as he stared down at the Prince; drunk and pressing his face against KyuJong's belly as he laughed.

It was at that moment where KyuJong snapped to attention and his eyes went wide. It was one thing for him to be close to the Prince, it was a completely different story for the Prince to be draped across his lap. A fact in which he was uncomfortably aware of, despite how he didn't _mind_ the contact. After a long tense moment, YoungSaeng managed to get his arms under him and pushed himself up. Hair in complete disarray, and still far too drunk to comprehend, YoungSaeng grinned at him.

"KyuJong, I think it is time for bed," YoungSaeng said, swiveling his head to look down at the glass on the floor. "Especially since I just threw my drink away."

"Yes, bed, sleep, good," KyuJong mumbled, nodding his head.

"KyuJong, help me to bed," YoungSaeng was trying to stand but his legs wobbled and he crashed back down onto the sofa.

"Of course," KyuJong wasn't completely sober, but enough that he could stand without falling over. He helped the Prince to stand, and they tottered together towards YoungSaeng's room. Drawing back the covers on the bed, KyuJong helped the Prince into bed, pulling off his slippers and tucking him in.

"KyuJong?" YoungSaeng held his hand out to him, and KyuJong hesitated before taking it lightly. He didn't expect the rough tug on his arm though and toppled over onto the bed. Squeaking in dismay as he tried to clamber back off, YoungSaeng wasn't letting go of his hand. "KyuJong, would you stay here?" YoungSaeng was mumbling, his eyes half closed as he smiled drunkenly. "It's always so lonely here, and this is such a big bed."

The immediate reaction KyuJong had was to say no, that he would return to his own room and climb into his own bed and they would see each other in the morning. But looking into YoungSaeng's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to decline and just nodded dumbly. "If that's what you want," he managed to get out and YoungSaeng smiled brighter at that.

"Thank you KyuJong," YoungSaeng's words were lost in the garble of his tongue. KyuJong decided to wait until the Prince was asleep before he would slide out of bed and go back to his own room. Stretching out on the bed, KyuJong considered the hand that was holding his own in a tight grip. They were the softest hands he had ever felt, softer than the girls back home. Even looking up at the sleeping face of the Prince, there was a feminine line to the man's features. Nothing was too hard, or too angled. 

Shaking his head, KyuJong looked away and up at the ceiling. He shouldn't be having such thoughts, not about a man, and especially not his sovereign. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of other things. Not that he was laying in the bed of a man he had just met. Not that their hands were clasped together, and not that he had to fight the urge to shift closer to the sleeping Prince.

~~~~

Morning came, and when he opened his eyes it took several confused seconds before he remembered where he was. It wasn't just that he was in the royal manor, or in the Prince's apartments, but that he was in the bedroom and bed of said Prince. 

There was also the fact that the Prince was currently curled up against him, face pressed against his chest.

KyuJong hadn't meant to fall asleep there, and now moving was out of the question as the Prince was still holding his hand tight, both arms curled around it and clutching it protectively. It was a long tense moment of KyuJong's heart hammering in his chest as he thought of how to get away from the situation when YoungSaeng's head tilted up to look at him. The Prince blinked blearily at him, likely in the same amount of confusion he was having.

"Is it morning?" YoungSaeng croaked out, yawning as he untangled his hands from KyuJong's and began to rub at his face. There was no mention of KyuJong being in his bed, that they had been cuddled together in the center of his bed. Nothing.

"I think so," KyuJong tried to not make it seem like he was jumping out of bed with as quickly as he got up. Nearly tripping over a sheet that was wrapped around his foot, KyuJong managed to get out of bed and moved around to the other side to help YoungSaeng.

"Did you sleep well?" YoungSaeng was already pulling the covers back, but accepted KyuJong's assistance with little fuss. His hair was a mess of curls stuck out in every direction, KyuJong tried not to smile at that, merely leading YoungSaeng from the room.

"Very well, yes," KyuJong nodded, opening the door to the washroom and ushering YoungSaeng inside. The Prince was still yawning, feet shuffling against the floor as he moved to sit down at the dressing table. "Did you?"

"I feel like my head is about to crack open," YoungSaeng whined, letting his head rest against the surface of the desk. "You were right KyuJong, you can hold your liquor."

"You can as well," KyuJong chuckled, picking up the brush from the table and started to slowly pull it through YoungSaeng's hair. He made sure not to tug too much on the locks, a headache was bad enough.

"I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" YoungSaeng lifted his head to look up at KyuJong through the mirror. "With sleeping in my bed I mean."

"No, of course not," KyuJong smiled back at him, continuing to brush the man's hair.

"You're lying, you were uncomfortable," YoungSaeng sighed, a pained look on his features. "I apologize for that. I just... get a little lonely sometimes."

"Understandable," KyuJong nodded, running his hand through YoungSaeng's hair, admiring how silky the dark hair was against his fingers.

"It was too much, too soon I think," YoungSaeng closed his eyes, whether at the feel of his hands or the headache, KyuJong wasn't sure. After a few silent moments YoungSaeng turned in his seat to look up at KyuJong. "I'll be very honest with you KyuJong. I am very alone in this place. Dinner last night was the first time I had seen my parents in three months. The only person I see and talk to on a regular basis is JungMin. It has been several weeks since there was someone here to share my quarters with. Even though you are my _mangto_ , I meant it when I said we should be friends."

"Those that were before me," KyuJong started, setting down the brush on the table, "you were close to them as well?"

"In a way, yes," YoungSaeng said, looking into KyuJong's eyes. "All I ask of you KyuJong, is to be my friend. If you aren't comfortable sleeping in my bed with me, I will understand."

"I'd like to be friends," KyuJong said, helping YoungSaeng to his feet.

"I'd like that as well," YoungSaeng smiled, the dimples back against his cheeks.

"And if you would like me to sleep in your bed at night, then I can," KyuJong shrugged. "I'll be honest as well and say that I didn't mind. I'm used to sharing a bed."

"As long as you're okay with it," YoungSaeng nodded, letting his hands slip out of KyuJong's and he took a step back.

As KyuJong helped YoungSaeng to prepare for the morning, their talk was light chatter. Just simple getting to know each other with questions and answers and stories of their lives. The talk helped distract KyuJong from having to concentrate on bathing YoungSaeng, lest he blush himself into the floor. The last thing he did was help YoungSaeng affix the mask back to his face, and became the regal Prince once again.

When JungMin arrived to take them to KyuJong's first etiquette lesson, they were both dressed and ready, and a bit closer than they had been before.

~~~~~~~

The lesson's went more or less smoothly, with JungMin rolling his eyes at every mistake while YoungSaeng giggled behind his hand. KyuJong did his best to get everything right, but was admonished for even some of the smallest details

"Sit straight." JungMin prodded at KyuJong's back again and again until he felt like his spine would snap. "Good, you will sit like that through an entire meal. In court, you are expected to stay seated and at the table until you are excused by the King."

"What if I have to use the restroom?" KyuJong blinked up at JungMin.

"You will hold it," JungMin sighed, scowling at YoungSaeng who had fallen over into a heap from laughing. "Why are you here? You're not helping."

"I have nothing better to do, besides, this is entertaining," YoungSaeng said between laughs. KyuJong was having difficulty keeping from laughing as well, his lips quivering in amusement. "Are we almost done?"

"Yes, fine, go if you're so impatient," JungMin threw up his hands in resignation. "We'll try this again tomorrow." With that JungMin stomped from the room, shaking his head and muttering about children and not enough time. YoungSaeng was still shaking in mirth as they followed behind.

Breakfast was waiting for them when they returned, and once they were changed back into comfortable clothing they ate the assorted fruits and drank the watered wine.

"What did JungMin mean by not enough time?" KyuJong asked, swallowing down a particularly tasty bite. He had never had these types of fruit before, used to the simple wild berries that grew near his home.

"There's some grand function taking place next month, father has called in some of the greater land holders to discuss treaties," YoungSaeng shrugged, picking at his food. "It's tedious and boring, but we're expected to attend."

"So I have to be ready in a month?" KyuJong said, trying not to show the trepidation in his words at that. A month was not a long time, not if he was to learn all the nuances of court and the Prince's behavior.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that," YoungSaeng smiled at him in sympathy. "You do not have enough time to prepare, but we'll have to make do. Training a new _mangto_ this late was not supposed to happen, but there were some unforeseen... complications."

"Meaning that the last one was killed," KyuJong said softly, looking away when YoungSaeng nodded.

"He had been in my service for three months," YoungSaeng said, his voice was soft and distant. Forgetting about the food, KyuJong watched YoungSaeng's expression as the Prince was lost in his memories. "He took an arrow for me as we were walking the grounds. The assassin took a guess as to which one of it was. It wasn't the first time one had died in my presence," YoungSaeng was toying with his glass and KyuJong wasn't sure what to say.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," KyuJong said. "I know it must not be easy to lose the people you are so close to."

"I don't mind talking about them, they were important parts of my life," YoungSaeng smiled, sipping at his drink. "If I didn't talk about them, who else would remember they had lived?"

"That makes sense, I guess," KyuJong nodded, glancing down at his plate. He hoped that one day YoungSaeng would talk about him the same way he talked about the others to whoever was to take his place. KyuJong had no delusions about living very long, not with how dangerous the situation was. At the least though, he needed to get through the month to attend the function, so they didn't have to worry about training someone else in a hurry.

"Do you like to read?" YoungSaeng asked. They had moved into the library after eating, YoungSaeng selected a book from the shelf and moving to a chair to curl up in.

"I guess," KyuJong shrugged. Truthfully, he hadn't seen a book in years, and only knew how to read because he had spent some of his childhood in a sickbed with not much else to do. "Not a lot of time for reading when you work on the farms." KyuJong shrugged and selected a thin book because he liked the color of the binding.

"Well you'll have plenty of time then to read if you wish while you're here," YoungSaeng said with a smile, cracking his book open and placing it in his lap. "Since the incident on the grounds I'm pretty much on house arrest, and don't leave my rooms. Reading is the only thing that gets me through this time, especially since I've been alone."

"You're not alone anymore," KyuJong chuckled, settling into a chair. He looked up to see YoungSaeng considering what he had said, eyeing him.

"That's true," YoungSaeng nodded, closing his book. "Was there anything you would like to do instead?"

"Reading's fine," KyuJong shook his head, holding up the book. "It's been a while since I've just been able to sit and relax like this."

"Alright, then we'll read," YoungSaeng grinned and opened his book back up. "After lunch we'll do something a little more fun then?"

"Sounds good," KyuJong nodded, shifting slightly in his chair to get comfortable to read.

It was close to ten pages in to the book, that was very interesting as far as he was concerned, that he felt like someone was watching him. After a few more lines he let his gaze drift up from the pages to see YoungSaeng was staring at him. Their eyes locked and YoungSaeng quickly looked back down at his book. Blinking at that, KyuJong returned to reading, only to feel the eyes on him again after another page.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, looking up again. YoungSaeng made a little noise but shook his head, sinking into his chair and promptly putting the book up between them. KyuJong would have laughed. The way YoungSaeng was acting reminded him of the girls back home who he'd catch staring at him while he tended to livestock, seeing them peek from around corners. A slow flush crept along his cheeks, trying not to think about what that implied when the Prince looked at him that way.

It was like flirting over the pages of their books. The constant back and forth of darting eyes and KyuJong couldn't help but smile a little. Granted he was a little confused as to why the Prince was acting this way, but maybe this is how he acted around friends. KyuJong wouldn't be surprised if the man was a little eccentric after his upbringing and his solitude.

After lunch, YoungSaeng decided they should take a walk around the manor. They dressed in the robes and masks and prepared to leave, JungMin waiting outside for them.

"I would much rather walk outside in the gardens," YoungSaeng sighed as they meandered down an empty hallway, JungMin several paces behind. "But I'm not allowed," he grumbled, glancing over his shoulder at JungMin.

"It's for your safety," KyuJong said. There was less of a chance of assassins being inside the manor as opposed to being exposed out on the grounds.

"I know, doesn't mean I like it," YoungSaeng said, smiling sadly. "I miss the sun, and the flowers. It's such a nice day outside too," he sighed, stopping at one of the windows in the hall and looking out. He pressed his hand against the glass, as if reaching out to touch the sunlight. KyuJong watched the Prince yearn for something as simple as walking outside, feeling guilty for all those times in the field when he wanted to do nothing more than to escape the burning heat of the sun. Even with all the money and power in the world, YoungSaeng couldn't buy his own freedom.

"Will it ever be safe?" he asked, stepping up beside YoungSaeng to look out as well.

"Maybe one day," YoungSaeng said, turning his head to look at him, the sad smile still there. "But I'm not counting on that anytime soon. Continue?" He stepped away from the window and started to walk down the hall again, KyuJong looking once more out the window before joining him.

"Have you thought about going out with the mask on?" KyuJong suggested. if the mask identified him as the Prince, then no one would give YoungSaeng a second glance outside. He hadn't expected YoungSaeng to stop short and had continued walking a few paces before he realized it. Stopping and turning, he looked at YoungSaeng in confusion.

"That is forbidden," YoungSaeng said quietly, his eyes wide and lips set in a thin line. "No one is to see my face, not even the servants are to look at me without my mask on."

"But... I have seen you without your mask, and JungMin," KyuJong shook his head, not understanding.

"You are my _mangto_ , it would be hard to live in the same space if you didn't see me, know my mannerisms without the mask," YoungSaeng had started to walk again, his hands clasped behind his back. "JungMin is a special case, he has been my closest friend for years. I have even considered making him my _mangto_ on several occasions."

"Why haven't you?" KyuJong glanced over his shoulder at the redhead calmly walking behind them.

"JungMin is of noble blood, it wouldn't be appropriate," YoungSaeng said, his voice tight. KyuJong wondered if he was asking too many questions, but reasoned that if he was to essentially become the Prince, he needed to know as much about the man's life as possible. 

YoungSaeng was watching him out of the corner of his eye and after a moment he sighed, speaking softly. "When JungMin was little, his entire family was wiped out by plague. He was only spared because he had been staying with me for the summer. We were very close friends, and it hurt him a great deal when his family died. My parents took him in, and he has been in my service since."

"And you are still close?" KyuJong asked, knowing though that their interactions around each other had been familiar and friendly as opposed to the rigid courtesy he'd come to expect from servants.

"Yes, very much so," YoungSaeng nodded, his smile had softened and took on a warm attribute. "Which is the main reason why I would never agree to him becoming my _mangto_. If something were to happen to him, I'd be losing my best friend, and I couldn't bear that."

KyuJong considered YoungSaeng's words, and how from his position how selfish that sounded. If JungMin was of noble blood, then why was he continuing to be a servant to the Prince? JungMin seemed of age to be his own man, possibly marry. KyuJong wondered if YoungSaeng would ever let him go if that were to be the case, ever let JungMin live his own life away from him.

The point of the walk, KyuJong realized, was to familiarize himself with the manor so he did not become lost if he were to be out on his own. As they walked, YoungSaeng told him of some of his favorite memories growing up, like sliding down the grand staircase on a couch cushion (the resulting broken arm was not a part of that fond memory), or sneaking into the kitchen larders with JungMin to sneak sweets.

Turning down a long hall, YoungSaeng's steps faltered and KyuJong could hear a sharp intake of breath. "Something wrong?" he asked, looking around worriedly.

"This is the Hall of Kings," YoungSaeng swallowed roughly but began to stride with purpose, as if wanting to rush through and get past. "Every king of the past three centuries," he said, barely giving the paintings and artifacts a passing glance as they went.

"Are you descended from them?" KyuJong asked, even if YoungSaeng wasn't interested, he was and tried to look around with how quickly they were moving through.

"Only the past four generations," YoungSaeng said, his head turning to look up at a painting near the end of the hall. I will be the fifth King of our dynasty."

"How long do dynasties usually last?" KyuJong had never had much of a history lesson, not that anyone knew much beyond what the oldest living member of their village did. There were legends of course, greatly exaggerated from retellings, but nothing he would say was fact.

"The longest dynasty was seven generations, the shortest was one," YoungSaeng said, who seemed to visibly relax once they had turned out of the hall. For YoungSaeng's sake, KyuJong let the matter drop, although he was still very curious about the succession and how dynasties ended. It wasn't every day you received a history lesson. He reasoned though that it was probably better to consult the books in the study than to upset YoungSaeng about something that obviously upset him. Though why it upset him was a mystery in itself. 

Returning to the apartments, YoungSaeng dropped onto one of the couches and sighed, pulling his mask off and settling it on his chest. "I hope you enjoyed the tour," he said, smiling over at KyuJong who had seated himself on another nearby couch.

"It was interesting, thank you," KyuJong nodded, removing his own mask and setting it in his lap. "Can't say I'm not a little overwhelmed, and I'm sure I'll get lost my first few times. It must have been amazing growing up here."

"I guess," YoungSaeng shrugged, shifting and looking up at the ceiling. "I didn't spend that much time out of my rooms, and if I did I was outside. But that was when they didn't worry about my life so much, when people weren't trying to kill me."

"For someone who fears for their life every day, you seem rather well adjusted," KyuJong said lightly, an attempt at humor. YoungSaeng saw it for what it was and laughed along with him. It was a dry laugh, the Prince's lips turned upward and his face crinkling in amusement.

"I could say the same for you KyuJong," the Prince looked at him, the smile now turned sad. "I try to get through it just one day at a time, as I'm sure you will once you realize what you've got yourself into."

"I know what I've got myself into, and dying at the hand of an assassin is no worse than dying of a sickness or out in the fields," KyuJong shrugged.

"We are going to be cynical friends you and I," YoungSaeng chuckled, pushing himself up to sitting. "It will be a nice change of pace. Shall we have dinner and relax for the night?"

"If you're hungry," KyuJong nodded. He was starving but wasn't going to bring up the subject first. Once they had dinner and drink summoned, YoungSaeng went to his room to change, ordering KyuJong to go do so as well. JungMin had done as asked and provided KyuJong with an array of clothing to wear around the apartments, a fitting for more formal clothing was scheduled for later in the week.

"I recall you telling me that I was expected to help you dress," KyuJong said, grinning when dinner had arrived and they were seated at the table. Now that they were both in comfortable clothing KyuJong had an easier time thinking of YoungSaeng as a friend as a normal person and not as the Prince.

"I was testing you," YoungSaeng admitted sheepishly, taking a sip of his wine. "Technically you are supposed to help me do everything, and I'm not supposed to lift a finger except to call for you. I was just seeing if you could be trusted to do so. I don't really need you to bathe or dress me."

"Well then maybe I won't anymore," he teased and YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at him. "If anyone asks though I'll make sure to tell them I'm performing my duties as expected."

"You're a quick learner," YoungSaeng said, setting down his glass and running his hand along the top of it.

"I'm trying," KyuJong said, picking at his food. Having more to eat than a plate of rice and some vegetables was odd as he stared at the choice cuts of meat on the table. Meat was usually reserved for important or special occasions. To have it every day, and so much of it was going to be something he'd have to get used to. Just another thing to add to that growing list.

"I would say you're doing quite well, for a farmer's son," YoungSaeng was leaning his chin in his hand, elbow propped up on the table. "Maybe we won't have to worry so much about how well you'll do come next month."

"Let's hope not, it could be disastrous," KyuJong said, finishing his meal and picking up his drink again.

"How astute," YoungSaeng had finished as well and was standing up, drink in hand as he moved from the table to a couch. "The next few weeks will be full of etiquette and dance lessons, as well as studying my mannerisms down to how I hold my glass."

"Looking forward to it," KyuJong followed, joining him on the same couch. It was as he was sitting that he realized that everytime he chose to sit on the same couch as YoungSaeng. It wasn't as if there weren't other couches or chairs to sit at, there were quite a few arrayed around the room. Maybe it was so they had an easier time talking, he thought and brushed it aside.

After several more glasses of wine, YoungSaeng was settled comfortably into the corner of the couch, a drunken smile on his lips. "KyuJong," he said, opening his eyes and looking at him with a hazy gaze.

"Yes?" KyuJong wasn't far behind in the drunk scale, and his head flopped over to the side, resting against the back of the couch.

"I like you KyuJong," YoungSaeng drawled, closing his eyes and the smile growing. "You're nice."

"I like you too YoungSaeng," KyuJong chuckled, finishing off his wine and setting it down on the table carefully so it didn't fall.

"That's the first time you've said my name," YoungSaeng said quietly, his eyes open again and staring at KyuJong, his mouth open. "Can I call you my friend?"

"Of course, I'm happy to be your friend," KyuJong sat back, shifting so he was a little closer to the drunken Prince. They sat like that for a long time, grinning drunkenly at each other until YoungSaeng made a sour face and looked down at his drink that was empty.

"I think it's time for bed KyuJong," YoungSaeng sighed, handing him the empty glass to set on the table. KyuJong helped the Prince to standing, staggering slightly when YoungSaeng lost his balance. Their heads knocked into one another, YoungSaeng's hair brushing against his cheek. 

The older man pulled back, his hazy eyes looking over KyuJong's features and for a moment, KyuJong wondered what the other was thinking as they stood face to face, KyuJong's arms holding YoungSaeng up. Clearing his throat, KyuJong turned his head and mumbled something about getting to bed and YoungSaeng nodded, though there was a very soft sigh along with it.

Getting the Prince situated into bed, KyuJong turned to leave, to go back to the bed that he should have been staying in when he heard a whine.

"KyuJong?" YoungSaeng whispered, holding his hand out for the other to take. "Stay with me?"

Standing there in consideration, KyuJong looked down at the Prince. The sane part of his mind told him to just go, that the Prince was drunk and no good ever came from being that close to someone who was drunk and alone. His problem was the sane part of his mind was always the quieter one, and he turned back, climbing into bed next to YoungSaeng.

~~~~

The first week passed before KyuJong could turn around, and he was starting to get more comfortable with his new situation, and with his new friend. His time with YoungSaeng was the most fun he had had in his life. Even if they were doing nothing more than sitting quietly in the study reading yet not reading as they threw glances at each other. The more that he read the more he was able to have discussions with the Prince on points of politics and science. Things he had never considered himself to be interested in, but when he was deep into conversation with YoungSaeng about the points of economics and how the feudal system was largely unsustainable, he found it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

The etiquette lessons continued into the second week, and even JungMin had to concede he was doing very well. Enough that the servant was questioning his lineage again and if he was _sure_ he was a farmers son.

Nothing could compare though to the evenings alone when they would drink themselves into a stupor, stumble into bed, and when KyuJong woke, finding YoungSaeng pressed against his side. The first time he had woken to find the man's arm around his waist, KyuJong had panicked, thinking this friendship of theirs had progressed into something he wasn't sure what to define it as. The second time, he just smiled. The third time, his arm had found its way back around YoungSaeng's form.

They never discussed it. Once out of bed and awake they went about their morning routine as if their nightly cuddle sessions were just a normal part of life, and KyuJong rather preferred it that way. There were questions there that he did not want to entertain. Mostly, he just didn't want it to end, and feared facing it would cause a rift between them that for all the money in the world he never wanted to happen.

"I look like a peacock," YoungSaeng sighed, standing in front of the mirror in the washroom as KyuJong buttoned up the very tiny buttons up his back. The stiff brocade fabric was making it difficult and more than once he cursed the demon women who had sewn this monstrosity of an outfit.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be wearing the same thing," KyuJong grumbled, finally getting the last button done and starting to work on the laces of where the overshirt met the tunic beneath, weaving them together. Once done, he stepped back and looked the Prince up and down. Now that the outfit was put together, it didn't look that bad, but he had to agree with YoungSaeng's assessment. The man did look like a peacock, and the blue and green flares at the backside of the overshirt accentuated that point.

"It does, thank you," YoungSaeng nodded, hands on his hips as he stared into the mirror, turning to look at how the outfit sat on him. "I don't know why they made such an outfit, dress robes aren't enough?" He touched the lace around his throat and wrinkled his nose.

"Isn't it to show up the guests?" KyuJong laughed, eyeing his own outfit still on its rack against the wall.

"Probably," YoungSaeng shook his head, throwing his hands up in resignation and turned to look at KyuJong. "Well let's get you dressed then, we need to be down in the main hall to receive guests within the hour."

"I must be honest YoungSaeng, I'm more than a little nervous," KyuJong said, holding still while YoungSaeng fitted the overshirt onto him, doing up buttons and laces. "I hope I don't make a mistake."

"You will do just fine," YoungSaeng soothed. Once the shirt was on and straightened, YoungSaeng settled his hands on KyuJong's arms, resting his chin on the other's shoulder and looking at him in the mirror. KyuJong flushed slightly and looked down at the outfit, brushing at with his hand. "Just remember, we're not obligated to speak to anyone but the King and Queen, and I don't think that will be happening."

"I know, but still, I'm nervous," KyuJong chuckled, shaking his head. "How long are we expected to stay?"

"We aren't permitted to leave until the King retires for the night," YoungSaeng said, sliding his hands off of KyuJong's arms and walking around to stand in front of him. "Father doesn't like to stay more than an hour, just enough to greet the guests and have a glass of wine. If there is business to discuss it will wait until tomorrow."

"So, at most an hour then," KyuJong nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I think I can handle that."

"Good, now let's put on our face's then," YoungSaeng turned to the cabinet that held the masks, opening up the doors. KyuJong was looking over them again, noting the tiny differences between them. One of his lessons had been about the language of the masks and now knew what each of those ornaments and differences meant.

"Why is that one different?" KyuJong tilted his head, pointing up to the large silver full face mask. It was identical to the usual mask YoungSaeng wore except it covered down to the chin.

"That is for the wedding," YoungSaeng said softly, not looking up as he picked up his mask and began to attach it to his face.

"The wedding?" KyuJong frowned, not sure what that meant. After a second it dawned on him, YoungSaeng meant _his_ wedding. "Oh, I see, but why is it a full face?"

"Custom. The King and his bride are not to see each other's faces until after the wedding," YoungSaeng said, turning to KyuJong to help him with his own mask. KyuJong couldn't help but notice the sadness in YoungSaeng's eyes when he looked at the Prince.

"The King? You mean you don't marry until you've been crowned?" KyuJong had thought the Prince would marry first, then be crowned.

"The wedding usually takes place the day after the coronation, it's another silly custom," YoungSaeng said, his hands dropping away once KyuJong's mask was in place. "I think we're ready, I'm sure JungMin is waiting. Once we leave the room, don't speak a word."

"Of course," KyuJong nodded, still unsure about the tone of YoungSaeng's voice. It seemed that YoungSaeng was unhappy with the prospect of becoming King, or marriage, or maybe both. Thinking about that as they left the apartment's behind JungMin, it wasn't the first time KyuJong's heart had ached in sympathy for the Prince. Some men started wars over crowns and women, but YoungSaeng hadn't been given the choice if he wanted it or not. It was only a happenstance of birth that he was in such a position.

They were led down corridors away from the main entrance where the guests would be entering, instead using the back doors into the main dining hall. The King and Queen had yet to arrive, and as YoungSaeng and KyuJong were brought to their seats at the head table, KyuJong got his first real look at the members of court.

Since he had arrived in the spring, he had not yet seen the nobles of the kingdom. During the summer and winter months they flooded the King's manor with their presence and the halls were always abuzz with the latest gossip. Now that they were all back in the same room, there was a frenzied need to catch up with the latest scandals. 

They were greeted by dozens of nobles and their wives, paying not much more than lip service to the Prince and his shadow. Since no one knew which was which, it was an odd conversation when they would look between the two, but speak as if they were talking to but one person. Some had a nervousness to their demeanor when they approached that only by biting the inside of his cheek did KyuJong manage to keep a straight face. 

After more than ten minutes of the constant barrage of greetings, the King's presence was announced. People began to file to their seats when the King and Queen entered and took a seat at the table. All attention on the royal couple, KyuJong felt himself relax slightly, as they were largely ignored for the rest of their meal. Since they really only had each other to talk to, KyuJong and YoungSaeng held a whispered conversation between themselves once the plates of food had been taken away and the floor cleared of tables so the guests could mingle.

No one came within a few paces of the two as they stood against the wall, eyeing them rather suspiciously but it was hard to tell with their masks. The King and Queen were still greeting guests, some were taking a few minutes longer than was normal, engaging the King in talk of business.

"I think he's trying to make a break for it," YoungSaeng leaned over to whisper, shielding his mouth with his hand. "That Count is wanting to talk about raising his tax on the field workers and father has rebuked his offer twice so far this year."

"His Majesty should make it a rule not to bring up matters of business during a party lest they want to lose their ear," KyuJong whispered back, earning a light chuckle from YoungSaeng.

"Maybe I will make that a rule if he doesn't," YoungSaeng replied and KyuJong turned to look at YoungSaeng, the Prince's eyes were dancing behind his mask. "Of course, I'd likely send in my _mangto_ in my place to these affairs."

"Wouldn't that make him an easy target?" KyuJong said mildly. There was an implication to this discussion that didn't need to be said. The chances of KyuJong living long enough to be the one to do so were slim. It was a thought that depressed him, but not because he was fated to die.

"Perhaps," YoungSaeng's tone sobered and he looked away. The Prince was likely thinking the same as KyuJong.

A waiter approached, bearing a tray with two glasses of wine for them. They accepted the glasses without a word, KyuJong taking a small sip while YoungSaeng held his in his hand for a moment, just looking around the crowd. KyuJong tried to think of something to change the atmosphere around the two of them, something more comforting than thoughts of death and assassins. The wine was good, but there was a bite to the aftertaste that had him wrinkling his nose. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw YoungSaeng lift his glass to his lips when the whole room started to spin. Knocking the glass from YoungSaeng's hand, he sagged against the Prince, clutching at his shirt as he fell over. The last image he saw before he tumbled into blackness was YoungSaeng hovering over him, eyes wide and scared.

~~~~

Comfortable and warm, KyuJong tried to roll onto his side, half reaching for a body that he had come to expect beside him.

"Lie still," YoungSaeng's soft voice was beside him, and a hand was pressing against his shoulder to roll him onto his back. "What did the doctor say?" YoungSaeng wasn't speaking to him now, and there was a jingle of bells, probably YoungSaeng turning his head.

"Whatever it was, he didn't ingest enough of it to kill him," a rich baritone. JungMin was in the room with them. "The wine neutralized most of the poison, there must have been some on the rim. He's going to have a nasty headache when he wakes up completely."

A hand was folding around his own, and even though he was trying to open his eyes, it wasn't working. He squeezed the hand in his own lightly before drifting back down into the black.

~~~~

It felt like he had slept for days when KyuJong finally woke up again, his eyes cooperating this time and opening slowly. The sunlight pouring through the part in the drapes meant that it was morning again. He had slept through the evening and all night. As he stirred there was movement to his side and the bed dipped, YoungSaeng coming into his field of vision.

"Morning," YoungSaeng said softly, the mask was gone and he was back in the comfortable clothes. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think," KyuJong whispered, rubbing at his head where a pain was starting to develop. "What happened?" He tried to sit up but was pushed down.

"You were poisoned," YoungSaeng said, reaching over to the bedside table for a cup and spoon. "If the assassin hadn't of been foolish enough to put it in wine to water it down, you would have died. Here, you need to drink this," YoungSaeng was holding up the spoon to his lips after dipping it into the cup. KyuJong took the spoon into his mouth as ordered and swallowed down the liquid. The taste implied a broth of some sort.

"So I'll live then?" KyuJong smiled, readying for another spoonful. 

"Yes, you'll be fine," YoungSaeng returned the smile. He was fed a few more sips of the broth before YoungSaeng set the cup back down. "The servant who brought us the glasses was questioned. He had been paid by the Count my father had been speaking to to kill me. The poison was supposed to go in our water glasses, not our wine."

"What will happen to him?" KyuJong shifted and sat up against the headboard despite YoungSaeng's protests.

"The servant will be executed for treason of course," YoungSaeng said, his lips in a tight line. "The Count is to be tried. He denies involvement of course, but it's hard to deny the evidence."

"What evidence is that?" KyuJong asked, trying to piece the bits of his memory from the night before back together.

"The type of poison used is an extract from a flower that his wife grows in her gardens," YoungSaeng was shifting on the bed to lean back against the headboard next to KyuJong. "It's a very rare flower and does not grow wild in our kingdom." YoungSaeng was quiet for a moment before he leaned his head over to rest on KyuJong's shoulder, taking his hand in both of his and holding them tight. "I feared for you KyuJong, feared that you would die right there on the floor in front of me."

"But I didn't," KyuJong said, his eyes on their hands together. It wasn't odd to him that they were like this, in this position. Not after the weeks of getting closer and becoming friends. It also didn't seem odd that he pressed his cheek against the top of YoungSaeng's head. "Isn't it my job to die in your stead?"

YoungSaeng lifted his head, looking up at KyuJong who turned to look in his eyes with a smile. "Kyu..." the Prince whispered, shaking his head lightly. "I don't want you to die." One hand freed itself from KyuJong's to brush at the bangs that were in KyuJong's eyes, fingers trailing down his cheek. "You're not allowed to die,"he whispered again, leaning forward to press their lips together.

KyuJong knew he should have protested, should have pulled away and not let this continue. The hand holding and curling up together in bed was one thing, but this was a kiss, and not a friendly peck on the lips either. This was YoungSaeng, the Prince, cupping his cheek with a hand and kissing him insistently. This was also KyuJong giving in, returning it and sliding his arm around YoungSaeng's waist.

"What does this mean?" KyuJong whispered, YoungSaeng pulled into his lap to straddle his waist. Lips were still pressing together, breaking only when KyuJong came up for air. His eyes searching YoungSaeng's for an answer.

"I don't know," YoungSaeng breathed against his lips, his hands were curling into KyuJong's shirt. That hadn't been much of answer, but KyuJong couldn't find it in him to care. YoungSaeng was kissing him again, parting his lips to drag his tongue across KyuJong's, and with a shudder KyuJong relented. He couldn't help the way his hand rested on YoungSaeng's hip, or the way his fingers twined into the man's hair. 

KyuJong was kissing a man. Any other time the thought would have bothered him, repulsed by the idea as it had been ingrained in his mind that men did not kiss. But YoungSaeng's lips were so soft against his own, so inviting, so vulnerable. YoungSaeng's fingers were sliding over his chest, curling around and massaging at the nape of his neck.

The longer they kissed, the more heated it became, their tongues sliding and muffling groans. Bodies shuddering at the feel of where their hips pressed together until KyuJong broke away, leaning back against the headboard. His lips stung at the force of the kiss, and looking at how red and puffy YoungSaeng's were, he imagined his looked much the same. He had been so close to rolling YoungSaeng onto his back and... what? Do what to this man, his Prince. 

The thoughts of how quickly that kiss could have led to something more were dashed away. This is not why he had come here, not to get embroiled in a scandal with the future king. Had he made it seem like this was what he wanted? Dozens of questions and half forged answers buzzed through his mind all at the same time. "YoungSaeng..." he whispered, shaking his head slowly as he didn't know what to say. What could he say? "This... we... _can't_."

YoungSaeng shrank back from him as if struck, and instantly he regretted saying those words. He wanted to reach out to YoungSaeng, to hold him, to feel his warm body against his, to kiss him again and again. Caught in indecision, KyuJong couldn't move, unsure of what the right thing to do was.

"No... you're right," YoungSaeng smiled sadly, crawling off his legs to retake his seat next to KyuJong. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I got carried away. " YoungSaeng turned his head to look at him again, smiling that same warm smile. "We can just forget this happened, continue our friendship?"

"That would be best," KyuJong nodded, staring down at his legs were YoungSaeng had been just moments ago. There was no way he would ever be able to forget that moment. The kiss had been exciting, and warm, and everything a kiss should have been. Also, forbidden. Maybe that had been part of the excitement, knowing they shouldn't be doing it or enjoying it.

The rest of the day he spent recuperating from the poison. The Prince had seen to it to be his personal nurse maid, feeding him more of the broth and graduating slowly to small bits of fruit. By the time the sun was setting he felt well enough to walk around a little bit, and by the next day he was completely recovered. He had been very lucky that time, and may not be so lucky the next.

The days after the event were painful awkward, the memory of YoungSaeng's lips against his own wouldn't leave him alone. Every time they sat down for a meal, KyuJong had to focus completely on his meal for fear of staring at YoungSaeng's mouth. Even when the other man was talking he unconsciously slid his gaze down to how the plump lips pushed out slightly in a pout while forming words. It was all he could do to not reach out and touch them with his fingers, or his mouth.

Lying in bed he would imagine those lips on his body, caressing his most intimate of places. It was almost a sin those lips were denied to him, even if he was the one who had made that decision for the both of them. It didn't stop him from wanting to experience it, just one more time.

Some nights he found it impossible to sleep, not with YoungSaeng curled up so close against him, his nose buried in the Prince's hair. They way their bodies entangled it was like they were already lovers, and not Prince and servant enjoying each others warmth. Even if he did want more, it wasn't appropriate, never appropriate. 

When the contact became too much to bear, KyuJong would slide out of bed, padding out of the room to lock himself in the bathroom. Sitting down on the changing stool, he'd pull down his pants past his knees, and imagine YoungSaeng's mouth wet and warm around him as he slowly stroked. It became a nightly habit, sneaking out of the room when he thought YoungSaeng was asleep. 

Sometimes he let it drag on for as long as possible. Imagining YoungSaeng beneath him, and he was pressing into the older, feeling the man's body tight around him. Imagining the dark depthless eyes staring into his own. Most of the time, it was quick, short and furious strokes until he was releasing on his hands, gasping YoungSaeng's name.

As he'd crawl back into the Prince's bed, he'd watch YoungSaeng sleep for a few minutes before shifting against him and closing his eyes. It had never occurred to him in all the nights he'd left the bed that YoungSaeng had suspected, or would ever suspect what he did by himself in the middle of the night.

~~~~~

With the event behind them, the etiquette lessons had gone from a daily occurrence to only a couple of times a week. There were dance lessons now, and history and private tutors. The things he was being taught were things he had never dreamed of ever knowing, and once again was reminded of his good fortune at this opportunity. The more he learned, the more often his discussions with YoungSaeng lasted for hours, often times they dropped into bed from exhaustion than from drink. 

It had been several weeks since the poisoning, and the kiss, and KyuJong was comfortable with the relationship between himself and YoungSaeng. Sometimes they wandered the halls of the manor (JungMin in tow of course), not speaking but just enjoying each other's company. They quarreled sometimes, but resolved their differences over a few glasses of wine and by morning were back to being in an amicable peace.

The rains of the spring had ended and had moved into the high heat of summer. The windows of the apartments were opened and a fresh breeze was constantly circling the rooms. It felt wonderful, and sometimes KyuJong would sit at the window for hours just looking out. As much as he enjoyed spending his time with YoungSaeng, he could see why the Prince was so eager to get outside again, and enjoy the outdoors. One could go insane being closed up indoors all the time.

Especially when the sky was as clear as it was that day, and KyuJong had a book settled in his lap that he hadn't started to read yet. It looked to be another gorgeous day that they would only get to admire.

"The garden's are probably full of blooming flowers by now," YoungSaeng sighed, having approached and leaning against the window sill beside him.

"You could have a servant bring up some freshly cut flowers for the room," KyuJong said, looking up at him with a smile.

"I like the way you think KyuJong," YoungSaeng laughed, resting a hand on KyuJong's shoulder.

That afternoon, dozens of bundles of flowers were brought up and arranged around the room. The smell of spring and flowers almost overpowering, but YoungSaeng didn't seem to mind.

"JungMin tells me there's another function next month," YoungSaeng said as he breathed in the fragrance of some roses. "He's personally going to oversee our food and drink prepared this time."

"What is it about this time?" KyuJong said, having abandoned the window to lounge on a couch. He watched YoungSaeng moved about the room, smelling every flower.

"The usual," YoungSaeng shrugged, picking out a lily from one of the bundles. He broke off most of the long stem and fitted the flower into his hair above his ear. "The nobles should be filtering in to take up residence for the fall and winter soon. We won't be allowed to leave the apartment's after that. Just in case."

"So we'll have to make the most of the time we have left, and then try to get through spending even more time together," KyuJong grinned, clasping his hands behind his head. YoungSaeng chuckled as well, moving away from the flowers toward him on the couch. Even though there were plenty of other seats, YoungSaeng pouted until KyuJong made room for him.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem I don't think," YoungSaeng said once he was settled. KyuJong had conceded the spot only to use YoungSaeng as a footstool, his legs draped over the others. "We've grown quite accustomed to each other I think."

"Seems so," KyuJong smiled up at him, eyes wandering the other's face for a moment before looking away. The close proximity and the way YoungSaeng had tilted his head back to expose his throat and KyuJong knew he'd be imagining running his tongue over that neck later.

"Have you thought about marriage?" YoungSaeng asked softly enough that KyuJong almost missed it. Blinking he looked over at the Prince who was staring at the ceiling.

"Me? Not really, no," KyuJong shook his head. What would be the point? He was in YoungSaeng's service until he died. "Have you?"

"Constantly," YoungSaeng sighed. "I know Father has been in talks to find me a wife. Nothing has panned out so far, the nobles are too impatient to wait in marrying off their daughters for my father to step down. It could be years away. Even the prospect of a royal marriage isn't enough."

"You have a few years to wait then, why worry about it now?" KyuJong asked, frowning lightly. He wondered what sort of bride YoungSaeng would have, how pretty she would be. There was a slight twinge to his heart when he thought about it, but ignored it.

"Because my life will never be my own KyuJong," YoungSaeng whispered. "Not only can I not choose who I want to marry, but not even when. It's maddening."

"Try not to think about it YoungSaeng, like you said it's years away," KyuJong sat up, leaning against the back of the couch. "Enjoy your time now, your selective freedom as it were."

"You know who I envy?" YoungSaeng said, turning his head to look into KyuJong's eyes. "JungMin."

"JungMin?" KyuJong blinked at that, he had not expected that response. 

"I am not supposed to know the reputation he has among the staff," YoungSaeng chuckled. "From what I've heard, he is quite the ladies man. He is lucky he hasn't got himself into a situation yet."

"And you envy this?" KyuJong stared at him, bewildered. The Prince wanted to live a life of bed hopping like that?

"I envy his freedom, to choose who he wants to be with, and when," YoungSaeng explained, resting his hand on KyuJong's knee. "Not the speed at which he does this of course."

"Ah, I understand," KyuJong nodded, his eyes flickering toward YoungSaeng's hand and how it was moving up from his knee to his thigh.

"I think it's time for dinner and a drink," YoungSaeng said softly and KyuJong agreed quickly.

Dinner was rather subdued, YoungSaeng seemed to be lost in his thoughts and KyuJong didn't want to disrupt him. Even while they had their evening glass of wine YoungSaeng didn't seem interested in conversation. KyuJong wasn't sure what to say, and after close to an hour of sitting together silently YoungSaeng suggested going to bed.

With YoungSaeng curled up at his side, KyuJong stared up at the ceiling in thought. He listened to YoungSaeng's steady breathing, could feel his heart thrumming in his chest. Once again he was imagining holding YoungSaeng in his arms, feeling that hot breath on his neck as they moved together. With a sigh, KyuJong slid out of the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. 

In the dark confines of the washroom, KyuJong stripped, placing his clothes to the side as he sat back onto the dressing stool and leaned against the wall. Eyes closed and head tipped back, the unbidden thoughts he had tried to bury during the day came flooding back through. The way YoungSaeng had plucked the food off the chopsticks with his lips, like how he imagined YoungSaeng's lips would look wrapped around him. YoungSaeng tipping his head back to expose the creamy throat that he wanted to run his tongue over. The hand on his thigh sliding up to his groin.

With a moan, KyuJong imagined it wasn't his own hand helping himself out right now, but the delicate soft fingers of the man sleeping in the other room. The man he wanted to watch swallowing him whole with a hand twisted in his hair, to lock eyes with those dark captivating eyes as he released. 

There were so many images in his mind of how he could pleasure and be pleasured in return by YoungSaeng. He couldn't hold back the soft, the Prince's name on the breath that passed over his lips. His hips rocked, the legs of the stool tipping against the tile floor with his movements.

A soft scraping sound caught KyuJong's ear and his eyes cracked open. YoungSaeng stood in the doorway, watching him. There was a pause, where they stared at each other. KyuJong swallowed nervously, hand still and sliding off. Had YoungSaeng heard him? There was no denying what he was doing, not when he was sitting there in the dark, stripped bare.

It was a long moment before YoungSaeng made the first move. Stepping into the washroom, he shut the door behind him and continued forward. KyuJong watched him, unsure of what to do. There was a few seconds where he thought to grab his clothes, to make excuses, anything. He sat transfixed, unable to move as YoungSaeng continued forward until he was standing less than a pace away.

"I..." KyuJong looked up at him with wide eyes, scrambling for something to say. What would the Prince think of him now? YoungSaeng shook his head slowly, not letting KyuJong speak again as he knelt down in front of him. The realization that this wasn't just YoungSaeng down on his knees in front of him, but the Prince, and KyuJong felt his heart twist in his chest.

Any protest he had died on his tongue when YoungSaeng's was making a path up his thigh. KyuJong gasped, his eyes transfixed on where YoungSaeng was going and how far he was going. All the times he had imagined was nothing compared to the reality of YoungSaeng's lips on him, surrounding him, hands stroking him to completion.

The entire time, KyuJong couldn't bring himself to move, to push YoungSaeng away, to do anything but let the Prince pleasure him in that way. Now that it was over, and he was staring into YoungSaeng's eyes while he caught his breath, the panic began to bubble up inside. "Saeng..." he whispered, voice trembling. YoungSaeng shook his head again, crawling up into KyuJong's lap and straddling his waist.

"Kyu, I don't want to fight this anymore," YoungSaeng said, his hands wandering over KyuJong's bare chest. "I know you want me, as much as I want you." He leaned forward to press their lips together, and once again KyuJong felt his shakily built resolve crumble. Those beguiling lips drew him in and he never wanted to leave their comfort. KyuJong's arms found their way around YoungSaeng's waist, holding the man close to him.

"This isn't right," KyuJong said, unable to help how his lips were drawing down YoungSaeng's cheek to his jaw. "What if someone finds out?" Fingers slipped underneath YoungSaeng's shirt, ghosting up the soft skin underneath.

"No one will know," YoungSaeng breathed, gasping slightly at the attention to his neck and sides. "No one will ever know Kyu," he repeated, his hands on KyuJong's face, stroking his cheek.

The words were meant to comfort him, and he took them for what they were. The opposing voice, the sane voice in the back of his mind that this would all come crumbling down around him was shoved back to the far recesses of his mind. He couldn't deny his attraction to YoungSaeng, no matter how wrong he knew it was to be touching and being with the Prince in this way, he didn't want it to stop.

His arms wrapped tight about YoungSaeng's waist, KyuJong got to his feet, lifting the older man. YoungSaeng's legs went about his waist and KyuJong carried him from the cold washroom. Somehow between the frantic kisses and dark rooms he managed to get them back to YoungSaeng's room. He lay the man down on the bed, hovering over him as they kissed. 

Slowly he pulled back, working his way down YoungSaeng's body, lifting up the man's shirt to feel YoungSaeng's skin against his lips and his fingers. It was a simple matter in removing his clothes, but he drew them off slowly, teasing at the heated flesh before him until YoungSaeng lay bare. The older man writhed at the attention, back arching and hips bucking. KyuJong couldn't get enough of the sounds the older man was making, from sharp hisses to drawn out mewls.

Everything about this situation was new to him, but he had taken his cues from YoungSaeng, wanting to show him the same attention that older man had given him. Although he should have been uncomfortable and nervous, once he started it felt as though the most natural thing in the world. His lips and tongue inciting the pleasured cries from YoungSaeng whose fingers dug at his shoulders and into his hair.

He could feel the thrum of YoungSaeng's blood pumping in his veins, how fast the man's heart was beating as he was drawn closer and closer to that precarious edge. YoungSaeng guided and demanded, and KyuJong wanted nothing more than to comply and do as instructed. 

He wanted YoungSaeng to feel the same thing he had felt, to know that euphoria of release that had come from his mouth and hand. When it happened, YoungSaeng's body nearly lifted off the mattress as he cried out and KyuJong rode it out with him, taking it all in.

Exhausted, content, and sated, KyuJong crawled back up to lay down next to YoungSaeng who rolled bonelessly into his arms. The kisses resumed but were tired, and sluggish. KyuJong ran his hands through the YoungSaeng's hair, smoothing the locks down from their disarray. 

"KyuJong?" YoungSaeng whispered, his voice hoarse. Peering down at the Prince through half lidded eyes, KyuJong smiled gently and nodded.

Something so wrong, should never feel this perfect.

~~~~~

With morning came more questions than answers. They woke up as they had done for weeks, curled up around each other with arms and legs entangled, but with added kisses and gentle strokes of fingers against skin. KyuJong's eyes wandered over YoungSaeng before him. With the light of the morning sun he was able to study the Prince in more detail.

It wasn't as if he hadn't looked at YoungSaeng before, mostly when the other wasn't looking, but now he could trace every detail of the man's features with eyes and fingers. There was nothing about YoungSaeng he didn't find absolutely fascinating, or amazing. He had never considered in his life that a man could be this beautiful. The man's skin so soft to the touch, warm against his lips.

"KyuJong?" YoungSaeng whispered, and KyuJong looked up from where he had been marking a spot on YoungSaeng's chest. Those delicate hands were now framing his cheeks and drawing him away. "Did you want to talk about this?"

'No,' KyuJong thought to himself, no he didn't want to talk about this amazing feeling. Not about what it meant or how it shouldn't be happening. He just wanted it to last forever, even if in the back of his mind he knew that it wouldn't. "Why?" he asked, in answer to YoungSaeng's question.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you," YoungSaeng murmured, his hands were sliding over KyuJong's chest. The touch was sending shivers down his spine. "That kiss, it wasn't enough."

No, the kiss hadn't been enough for him either. All those days he'd tormented himself with the thought of holding YoungSaeng in this way, to do exactly what they had done last night and more. "What do you want of me YoungSaeng?" KyuJong asked, staring into YoungSaeng's eyes.

"All that you are willing to give KyuJong," YoungSaeng replied, smiling faintly. KyuJong need didn't more of an answer to that, and he pulled the other man closer, crashing their lips together as they rolled in bed together. There was so much KyuJong wanted to know about YoungSaeng, and he wanted to give YoungSaeng everything he had, including his body if that was what YoungSaeng desired.

It was in their favor that no one bothered them much. Many days they lounged in bed, only getting up to eat or bathe. Now that the manor was full of members of court they weren't allowed out of the rooms unless absolutely necessary. Something both of them were quite okay with. Most of their lessons had moved to their apartments, so they only had to don their masks, not having to change out of their comfortable clothing.

At night, as they lay in bed under darkness and stroked each other to completion, KyuJong thought about the future. How they could grow old together, live their entire lives in these walls and never need anything but each other's touch. Thoughts of kingdom's and duties and obligations were the furthest thing from his mind while YoungSaeng was between his knees, swallowing him whole. He wanted to stay in this reality they created together, in the comfort and warmth of their bed.

~~~~~

Another event, and KyuJong wasn't as nervous this time. He and YoungSaeng stood at the foot of the dais where the King and Queen sat on their chairs, their sides pressed close together. Unlike the last event, the nobles had brought their children. An endless wave of pampered young girls in bright and overly worked dresses were bowing and scraping their knees to them.

After an hour he had stopped trying to remember names, only focusing on the masks and what they said. Learning the language of the mask's had been one of his lessons, and this was as good a practice as any. His thoughts were distracted though, since YoungSaeng's hand was firmly gripping his ass. The draping fabric of their robes hid this fact from anyone who observed them, and KyuJong was grateful that the mask was helping to cover his blush.

The King made a nice speech, welcoming all of the houses to court and how beautiful all of the daughters looked. KyuJong almost gave a start when he realized that it was only the daughters who were there, and no sons. After weeks of practice he was able to hide his shock, but couldn't resist glancing at YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eye. If this had surprised the Prince, there was no obvious inflection in his eyes. Was YoungSaeng prepared for this ahead of time?

It took another moment before it dawned on him. This event had nothing to do with the King, or treaties, or tax laws. This was for the Prince, and about selecting a bride. KyuJong's heart twisted and he felt the floor open up beneath him and swallow him whole. He tried to calm himself, knowing what YoungSaeng had said about a marriage being years away, but he couldn't help that nervous fluttering.

After the introductions, the guests filed out of the throne room to make their way to the grand hall for food and dancing. The royal family took the servant corridors to the back door of the room. Once there, KyuJong noticed the other families, and the sons were waiting. He relaxed after that, seeing how they the young ladies were now focused on those in closer proximity to themselves and not the Prince and himself.

"Are we expected to stay the whole night?" KyuJong leaned over to whisper in YoungSaeng's ear. The Prince shook his head slightly and turned to look at him. With his head turned away from the crowd, YoungSaeng's expression fell, and he frowned at KyuJong. Knowing that look meant YoungSaeng wasn't pleased with the situation either made him feel a little better. They ate in silence after that, ignoring the guests and concentrating on keeping each other company. YoungSaeng's hand was gripping his thigh under the table, the table cloth keeping it hidden.

With dinner finished, the tables were cleared and people began to pair off and dance, the band beginning to play some livelier tunes. YoungSaeng and KyuJong kept to the sides of the hall, and once again no one approached them.

"Where is JungMin?" KyuJong asked YoungSaeng, having not seen the servant all day.

"Near the doorway," YoungSaeng spoke softly, his gaze turning toward where he had said. KyuJong looked across the room and blinked repeatedly. A man in a black mask was leaning in to whisper against a woman's ear, their bodies close together with her back against the wall. It took a moment before he understood.

"He has a mask?" KyuJong whispered and YoungSaeng nodded, lips quirking in amusement.

"I did say he was from a noble house, of course he does," YoungSaeng mused. He was still holding the wine glass from dinner, not trusting any that the servants were bearing on trays.

"So he prowls parties looking for the next conquest?" KyuJong chuckled, sipping at his own wine.

"It used to be to find a wife," YoungSaeng said softly, turning away from JungMin to look at him. "But no one wants to marry into a dead house," he shook his head, his expression sad.

"Another reason why you envy him?" KyuJong said, leaning in a little, as if to hear him better.

"Would you fault me if I say yes?" YoungSaeng said with hopeful eyes. KyuJong swallowed thickly, reminded again of how their situation wasn't meant to last. One day, YoungSaeng would be married and sharing his bed with a woman, his wife. 

Where would he be? If he was even alive at that point, probably back home, working the fields with his father. He knew very well that he wouldn't be able to take the idea of being in the same house, let alone room with YoungSaeng and his wife. He shook his head slowly and smiled at YoungSaeng in support. No, he didn't fault YoungSaeng at all.

It was an interminable amount of time before they were allowed to leave. The King seemed to be taking longer than usual in making his rounds and speaking to several of the more prominent land owners. He could feel YoungSaeng tense beside him whenever YoungSaeng's father stopped to talk to one of the young girls. KyuJong wished he could do more to help YoungSaeng through this, but there wasn't anything he could do in public. 

The both of them keeping a reign on their pace as they left the room and walked down the halls side by side. Once back in the relative safety of their apartment's, YoungSaeng all but dropped wearily into his arms, hands sliding around his back. The masks and clothing were barely pulled off when they collapsed on the couch together.

"Kyu," YoungSaeng whispered against his lips. KyuJong gasped and a shudder ran through his body when YoungSaeng wrapped his hand around them both, stroking them together. Pressing their bodies together again, KyuJong's hand ran through YoungSaeng's hair, his fingers tightening around the locks as he rocked into the hand and against YoungSaeng.

It was over in moments, KyuJong out of breath, panting from the wave that was still coursing through him. Staring down into YoungSaeng's eyes that held nothing but a content warmth. He leaned down to capture his lips again, a slower gentle kiss that before.

"KyuJong?" YoungSaeng murmured against his lips, his hands coming up to wrap around his neck. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

KyuJong pulled back, searching YoungSaeng's eyes after that confession. How was he supposed to respond to that? That had been more than unexpected, he had never thought that YoungSaeng would say that. Even after all the weeks they had become closer, touching each other in intimate ways, pleasuring each other in the confines of their bed, he had never expected the Prince to fall in love.

Nor had he expected himself to become so deeply attached and enamored by the man lying beneath him. Was it love though? Could he be in love with a man when all he had ever known was that only a man and woman could be together. It seemed there was a flaw in the rules of relationships that he had been taught. A man could love another man.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, YoungSaeng," KyuJong smiled gently, comforted by the slow grin that spread over YoungSaeng's lips. It was the only way he could describe what he felt for the older man, and it felt right to say it. He was in love with YoungSaeng.

They moved to the bedroom, coiling about each other in a content embrace, exploring this new found feeling and level to their relationship. Both of them knew that it wasn't fated to last, but those were discussions left for another day, far in the future. If they were even needed when YoungSaeng took the throne, and his bride.

~~~~

If the time they had been together before was happy, the next couple of weeks was like living in a dream. There was more to their relationship than the physical intimacy, even before it had all started there had been a deep friendship that had been established. They often just lay curled up together talking about their lives, their past, and even touching on their future. 

There was no promise to be together forever, they both knew that could never happen for them. Only speaking of the reality of what was to come. KyuJong spoke of marriage, and wives and children, and how he never wanted to go back to the life that was waiting for him. He wanted to be his own man, to not rely on a landowner to pay his wages for half of what he was worth. YoungSaeng listened quietly while he spoke, and encouraged him in his dreams when he was finished. It was a fantasy though, and they both knew it.

Everything about their lives was a fantasy. It was hard to imagine that one day he would leave the confines of the apartments, or that YoungSaeng would return here alone and cry out his grief when he was killed. The latter more likely than any other scenario he could have come up with.

Funnily enough, he wouldn't trade that future for anything if it mean not being with YoungSaeng right at that moment. If he were to die tomorrow, he would have died happy, and protecting the man he loved more than his own life.

~~~~

It was close to lunch on a blustery rainy day when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. YoungSaeng quickly got to his feet, pulling up his pants and trying to tidy his hair, KyuJong standing up as well and wiping his mouth. They both tried not to blush as JungMin entered when called. There was a fraction of a second where KyuJong saw a tightening of JungMin's eyes before the man smiled broadly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but the King is requesting your presence," JungMin bowed low and then straightened.

"We'll be ready in a moment," YoungSaeng inclined his head and started to turn towards his room. KyuJong a pace behind, ever the meek servant to his master.

"Alone," JungMin said before they reached the door, and YoungSaeng stopped to look at him.

"Alone?" YoungSaeng echoed, frowning at JungMin.

"King's orders," JungMin said with a smile, bowing again. YoungSaeng glanced at KyuJong, motioning him to follow into his bedroom. Once the door was closed and KyuJong went to the closet to select an outfit for YoungSaeng.

"What do you supposed he wants?" KyuJong asked mildly, helping YoungSaeng undress. There was no time to make the most of it, so he restrained himself from letting hands wander. YoungSaeng seemed to be distracted anyway.

"I don't know," the Prince shook his head, his lips set in a thin line. "You'll be okay here?"

"Of course, I'll probably lay down for a nap," KyuJong smiled, tying the sash to YoungSaeng's robe and picking up the mask to help YoungSaeng attach it. It would be the first time he'd been completely alone in this place since he had walked through the doors, he realized when YoungSaeng was standing before him ready to go.

"I'll be back soon," YoungSaeng smiled, wrapping his arms around KyuJong's waist and leaning in for a kiss. "I'm sure it's nothing and my father is just in one of his moods."

"Let's hope," KyuJong smiled, returning the kiss until YoungSaeng pulled back and walked out of the room.

The thought of lying in bed alone wasn't appealing, and he would have just tossed and turned anyway so KyuJong went to the study to read instead. Even that was distracting whenever he looked up to YoungSaeng's usual chair to find it empty. When had become so completely attached to the other man that he couldn't sit for a few hours without him?

He tried to imagine what YoungSaeng would be doing if the older man was there. Probably trying to hide the flirty glances again, or teasing him by running a hand down his throat while he was reading. Little gestures that usually resulted in KyuJong throwing aside whatever he was reading and pouncing on YoungSaeng. He recalled more than a few times of dragging YoungSaeng down onto the floor and just about tearing his clothes off.

A smile crossed his face and before he could stop himself he found his hand sliding into his pants. There came a noise from the other room and the sound of a door closing and people whispering brought his attention back to the present. Setting his book down he went to the door, opening it a hair and looking out.

"....need to talk," JungMin had closed the door behind him and YoungSaeng was stalking through the room, yanking the mask from his face and tossing it away.

"I've had enough talk for today," YoungSaeng snapped, flopping down onto a couch. "But you're going to insist, so go ahead, let it out. What did you want to talk about?"

"You and KyuJong," JungMin had his arms folded across his chest and was staring at him with an unamused expression. "What are you playing at this time Saeng?" KyuJong blinked a few times at the informality they were speaking to each other in, but kept silent and listened.

"I don't want to talk about that," YoungSaeng said shortly. KyuJong couldn't see YoungSaeng from his vantage point, but knew the look the Prince had likely given.

"Too bad," JungMin replied. "Does he know? About the others?"

"No, and he doesn't need to know," YoungSaeng sighed, sitting up to look at JungMin with a frown. "What would you have me tell him? The truth?"

"Ideally, yes," JungMin nodded, taking a seat opposite from him. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Saeng. It was the same look the others had, and they never knew about this little arrangement you've made for yourself concerning them. He deserves better than that."

"Why do you care so much?" YoungSaeng snorted, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Because it's not healthy, for either of you," JungMin shook his head, closing his eyes. "I get that being with them makes you feel happy, and it's about the only contact you get, but it's not fair to them. They love you, and you lie to them?" KyuJong's eyes widened and his heart stilled in his chest. YoungSaeng was just using him? Had used all the others before him?

"I don't lie to them," YoungSaeng said firmly, standing up. "And who are you to admonish me for what I do? You are no better with how many notches you have on your bed post."

"I make it very clear that I don't love them, and don't lie to them that I have feelings for them when I don't," JungMin got to his feet and the two stared at each other. "You can tell yourself whatever you wish YoungSaeng, but the truth of it will come out to him sooner rather than later."

"I don't lie," YoungSaeng snapped, and KyuJong could see his fists clenching. "You're excused JungMin."

"Tell him the truth YoungSaeng, about everything," JungMin sighed, bowing and taking his leave. KyuJong stood in the doorway of the study, unable to move, unable to think after hearing that conversation. YoungSaeng didn't love him. YoungSaeng was only using him. Just like he'd used all the others. He could feel his heart shattering into tiny pieces. He opened the door slowly, staring at YoungSaeng through tear filled eyes.

It took a moment before YoungSaeng turned and notice him there, and the Prince's eyes went wide when he did. "Kyu...." he started to take a step forward but KyuJong's face hardened. "It's not what you think.. you don't know the whole..."

"Save it," KyuJong whispered, unable to stop his voice from choking off. Closing his eyes and feeling the tears roll down his cheeks he took a breath breath to steady himself. "Is there anything you require of me today, m'lord?" There was a long pause as he opened his eyes again, YoungSaeng staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"No," YoungSaeng spoke, his back stiff as he turned to go to his room. The door shut behind him and KyuJong finally let out the sob he'd been holding back. He crumpled down onto the floor of the study, clutching his knees to his chest. Had he really been that stupid to believe that someone like the Prince would love him?

It took a considerable amount of effort on his part to bottle up his feelings and keep calm after that day. For the first time he slept in the room he had claimed as his, shivering under the cold blankets at night. Meals were terse affairs with neither of them speaking. In fact they hadn't exchanged a single word in almost a week. 

He would have been lying if he said it hadn't been hard to keep up the silence. All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed with YoungSaeng and hold him close. He wanted to ignore what he had heard and just continue believing that they loved each other. He missed kissing YoungSaeng, missed his touch, his laugh. Everything KyuJong had grown to love, even the small little flaws about the Prince. But he couldn't ignore the truth, that YoungSaeng had used him. For what end he wasn't sure, and frankly didn't want to know.

The summer heat gave way to the cool breezes of autumn, and KyuJong realized one day he'd been at the manor for over half a year at that point. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd overheard the conversation between YoungSaeng and JungMin, and they still hadn't spoken to each other since. Luckily there had not been an event or a reason for the two to leave the apartments. Even so, the tudor's and JungMin had noticed something was wrong but YoungSaeng promptly told them it was none of their business.

KyuJong found himself reading a great deal, usually bringing the book back to his room instead of sitting in the study. His room was the only part of the apartments that didn't hold painful memories for him. Sitting propped up against the headboard of his bed, he held the book up as he read, trying to ignore the conversation that was taking place outside in the main room. JungMin and YoungSaeng were arguing again and frankly he had had enough of listening in on their discussions.

After a short pause there was a knock on the door, when KyuJong looked up JungMin was poking his head in. "Hi, mind if I come in?" JungMin asked, smiling at him. He didn't wait for a reply and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" KyuJong sighed, setting his book aside and scooting over to the edge of the bed.

"We need to talk I think," JungMin said, sitting down at the foot of bed, bending his knee and turning to face him. "About YoungSaeng. He tells me that you overheard our conversation a couple weeks ago, and may have got the wrong impression."

"I think I understood perfectly," KyuJong said, looking away from the redheaded servant. "YoungSaeng uses us, and lies to us. Lied to me, made me believe he loved me."

"That's the part where you got the wrong impression," JungMin nodded, frowning slightly. "How much do you know about YoungSaeng? His past? Did you know he's never once stepped off the manor grounds?"

"No, he never told me that," KyuJong shook his head, he had just assumed he had, but YoungSaeng had never mentioned traveling or anything about life outside the manor. "What does that-" He was cut off by a stern look from JungMin.

"When he was sixteen, he was allowed to choose his first _mangto_ , and truth be told it was a disaster. They hated each other, could never get along," JungMin chuckled, and KyuJong stared at him with a puzzled expression. What did any of this have to do with him? "I don't even remember the kid's name now, I'm sure YoungSaeng would know. But after he died, YoungSaeng had a sort of a revelation about what being a _mangto_ means. The boy was only sixteen, his whole life ahead of him and then he was dead. YoungSaeng refused to find another for almost two years."

"Why? I thought he hated him," KyuJong asked, very confused.

"YoungSaeng realized that after the boy died, that the last few months of his life he had been miserable. YoungSaeng felt so guilty after that, that he resolved to do his best to make sure he could get along with whoever he selected next. He wanted to make sure that whatever time he spent with them would be happy."

"So he lets them fall in love with him, so he can feel good about himself?" KyuJong snorted, not sure how this was supposed to help. If anything he was resenting YoungSaeng more for how selfish the Prince had been. He should have seen that coming though, considering it was royalty.

"He doesn't let them do anything," JungMin shook his head. "YoungSaeng has spent most of his life in these rooms, I was pretty much his only friend and that was because we were cousins that I was allowed near him."

"Cousins?" KyuJong blinked. YoungSaeng had said he was the last member of his family, how could they be cousins?

"Our mother's, were sisters," JungMin explained with a sad smile. "So while I get the perk of being related to the crowned prince, I'm not in line for the throne. Best of both worlds really. Anyway, the point is that it was just me keeping him company, so his ideas about social construct were a little off to say the least. YoungSaeng wears his heart on his sleeve, and falls deeply for whoever takes it."

"I guess I'm just not understanding what you mean then," KyuJong shook his head, baffled by this conversation. JungMin sighed and sat forward, folding his hands together in front of him.

"It's not that YoungSaeng was using you, or the others, but he was letting them use him. He wants so much for you to be happy while you're here and with him that he loves completely, without reservations," JungMin said, looking into KyuJong's eyes. "He likes to call me a whore because I sleep with pretty girls, but in reality he's not much different where his heart is concerned."

"So how is that going to make me feel better?" KyuJong sighed, resting his head against the headboard. He didn't see this as much better, if he was just another in a long line of loves. At what point would YoungSaeng not be able to distinguish one from the other? 

"He does love you KyuJong, and not talking to you has hurt him deeply," JungMin sighed, frowning softly. "Which is why I told him to be honest with you in the first place, so that when you did find out about the others and how much he loved them you wouldn't feel like you were being used or it was no less real."

"So I should have let him explain," KyuJong sighed, closing his eyes and hitting his head on the wood behind him. "Now I feel like an ass."

"Well, yes, but I think he'll forgive you. Besides, he really needs you right now," JungMin said, sliding off the bed and heading back to the door. "I think he went to go take a nap, if you were wondering." JungMin left the room, leaving the door open behind him and KyuJong heard the main doors open and close.

After a few minutes, KyuJong nodded and slid off the bed, padding out into the other room. Like JungMin had said, the main room was empty and YoungSaeng's bedroom door was closed. It took a few false starts before he finally turned the handle and peered in. There was a lump in the blankets that he assumed was YoungSaeng. Smiling softly he crept over to the bed, pulling back the covers and slid in behind YoungSaeng, wrapping his arms around the man.

It was a little while before YoungSaeng finally stirred and turned to look over his shoulder bleary eyed. "Kyu?" He whispered, blinking and rubbing at his eyes.

"Hi," KyuJong said lamely, smiling at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing a kiss to YoungSaeng's shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry," YoungSaeng turned around in his arms, curling his fingers into KyuJong's shirt. "I should have told you about the others, before you heard that. I just... I didn't know if you would understand."

"Well, I didn't, still don't, but JungMin explained, and I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain it first," KyuJong said, running his hands over YoungSaeng's back. Now that the Prince was back in his arms, he never wanted to let the man go. He had missed being with YoungSaeng so much, and it hurt that they had been at odds.

"I do love you KyuJong, more than I ever loved the others," YoungSaeng said, his eyes wide and sad. "I have given so much more of myself to you, I hope you understand that how I felt about them pales in comparison to you."

"Would you blame me if I don't trust that?" KyuJong said, leaning in to kiss YoungSaeng who returned the kiss almost immediately.

"No, I wouldn't blame you at all," YoungSaeng whispered words caught in his throat as KyuJong was running his hands down into the front of YoungSaeng's pants. Clothing was quickly dismantled until YoungSaeng was hovering over KyuJong, fingers and lips marking and teasing until he was settled in between KyuJong's legs.

"Saeng," KyuJong whispered, sitting up and grasping YoungSaeng's face in his hands, kissing him again and again. "Saeng, I need you, I love you." He was trying to get through to YoungSaeng what he wanted through his kisses, through the way he ground their hips together. It seemed YoungSaeng got the message, because he was pressing KyuJong back against the mattress, hands running over his side and thigh.

"I love you too Kyu," YoungSaeng breathed, giving him one long heated kiss before pulling back. KyuJong's eyes fluttered at the new type of attention YoungSaeng was showing him, and before long he was gasping, crying, back arching off the bed only to be soothed by YoungSaeng's kiss and touch. It was slow and gentle until KyuJong was crying out for more, urging him on with a roll of his hips. Anything they had done so far up to that point was nothing, a mere drop in the pool of pleasure that he now felt while YoungSaeng was inside him.

It ended much the same as it began, with KyuJong's back arching and gasping for air. YoungSaeng's lips were on his neck and chest, moving to his jaw then to his lips, all the while whispering words of comfort. KyuJong panted heavily as YoungSaeng lay down next to him, enveloping each other in their arms as they kissed, and cuddled and enjoyed the moment.

When KyuJong woke up a few hours later, YoungSaeng was standing at the window next to the bed, his robe wrapped around himself and looking out. Stretching, KyuJong crawled out of bed and padded over to him, kissing his neck and shoulder's.

"You have to leave," YoungSaeng whispered so quietly KyuJong wasn't sure he had heard it.

"What?" KyuJong turned YoungSaeng around, his brow furrowed. "Leave?" YoungSaeng refused to meet his eyes but nodded slowly.

"That day when I was summoned to my father, he told me he was stepping down as King, he has the wasting disease and won't live through the next year," YoungSaeng whispered, his hands were trembling. "In the spring, my bride will arrive and I will be coronated and wed."

"Why does that mean I have to leave?" KyuJong said, shaking his head. "I don't want to leave, YoungSaeng I love you."

"I love you too, I love you so much KyuJong," YoungSaeng's lips quivered and tears began to spill over his cheeks. "That's why I'm sending you away, so you don't have to be witnessed to my marriage. I'm sorry KyuJong, I truly am sorry."

"I'm sorry too," KyuJong took a step back, letting YoungSaeng go and looking away. His heart had been on a roller coaster this past day and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"JungMin will help you prepare to leave," YoungSaeng turned back to the window, not able to watch as KyuJong nodded and left the room.

~~~~~~~

Standing at his apartment window, YoungSaeng watched the stream of young men entering the manor. He had dreaded this day, but it had been a month since he had sent KyuJong away, and he was in need of another _mangto_. They would need time to train and prepare the new body double in time for the upcoming winter celebrations he was expected to attend.

There was a soft sound of booted feet against carpet behind him and YoungSaeng sighed. "I could just ask you to select JungMin, I don't want to face these people."

"It's not too late Saeng," JungMin said softly, standing next to him at the window.

"To what end, Min?   
~~~~~~~

The room was small and bare, just a simple table and chair, tiny tack filled mattress and a fire. A far cry from the opulence of the manor, but after five months KyuJong had grown accustomed to it. It was much the same as his home with his parents had been, so within a few weeks of being there he was comfortable.

Seated in a chair in front of the fire, KyuJong thought about how drastically his life had changed in just a years time. It was getting close to spring again and with it memories of how he had spent the warm months basking in silk sheets and a warm love. Now it was wool blankets, and meaningless sex.

Five months ago he had left the royal manor with a horse, a few changes of clothes, and enough money to get through the winter until he was able to find work. JungMin had tried to set him up in some other noble's service, but KyuJong had refused. There was always the briefest of possibilities he'd be required to return that place he had left behind.

The door to his little shack opened, and he didn't need to look up to know who it was. The person he had spent the last five months with, shared meals and bed with.

"Still moping," came a tired sigh and KyuJong smirked, looking over to the speaker.

"You should be used to this by now HyunJoong," he said, ignoring the eye rolling of the other. Five months ago he had ridden to the farthest corner of the kingdom, and met his now roommate at an inn. They were both new in the town, and with their money pooled together they managed to get enough to buy a place to live and stay alive through the winter.

KyuJong wasn't sure when they had gone from just living together, to sleeping together, but it hadn't taken very long. He knew his reasons for it, wanting to bury his emotions for someone he would never see again into a purely physical relationship. Even so, it wasn't working. After five months he still thought of YoungSaeng every day, dreamed about him, had to stifle his cries of YoungSaeng's name when he was with HyunJoong. He didn't know what HyunJoong's reasons were, not that they really talked much about their lives before. Or much of anything really.

There wasn't even a discussion about what their situation was. They didn't love each other, or have feelings. All they wanted was companionship, and they found it in each other. It wasn't like he couldn't have just as easily gone out and found a wife, start a family. It's not like he wasn't a bad looking go or anything, but he knew that life wasn't for him anymore, and had come to terms with the fact that he liked and wanted to be with men. One man in particular, but that wasn't an option.

Having returned to staring at the fire, he barely noticed HyunJoong's hands sliding over his shoulders until the older was unbuttoning his shirt from behind. 

"I don't think sitting around all day thinking about him is going to help you get over him," HyunJoong whispered in his ear.

"Why do you assume it's a he?" KyuJong smirked, watching the hands slide down his bare chest.

"I'm not as dumb as I look," HyunJoong snorted. KyuJong took one of his hands and pulled him around into his lap. "You obviously were running away from someone, someone you loved. If it had been a woman, you wouldn't have given in to my advances. That and you seemed to know what you were doing." HyunJoong pushed the shirt off his shoulders, leaning down to kiss along KyuJong's collar bone.

"My business is my own," KyuJong said, running his hands over HyunJoong's back. "Besides, it's in the past."

"Now that, is a lie," HyunJoong bit down lightly on KyuJong's neck, causing the other to gasp sharply. "If it was in the past, you wouldn't still be thinking of him."

"Why are you so interested in this all of a sudden?" KyuJong murmured, his hands coming around to the waistband of HyunJoong's pants, tugging on them roughly.

"Just making an observation," HyunJoong's chuckled, sliding off his lap to kick off his pants while KyuJong was busy with his own.

"You can keep your observations to yourself next time," KyuJong said, pulling HyunJoong back down onto him. HyunJoong didn't respond, his head snapping back and choking on air. KyuJong closed his eyes, running his hand over HyunJoong's defined chest as the other man rocked against him.

A small part of him felt bad for treating HyunJoong in this way, as a source of sexual comfort. He knew the guy deserved better, someone who actually cared for him, but KyuJong didn't have it in him to be that person. If HyunJoong minded though, he didn't say anything, maybe he was just as comfortable with their arrangement as KyuJong was.

By the time KyuJong had come down from his high, HyunJoong had already stood up, and was pulling on his clothes. KyuJong watched him move around the room, still too tired to move right then. Maybe HyunJoong was right, that it was time to start letting go and leave YoungSaeng behind. He didn't know if he could ever love HyunJoong in the way he had loved YoungSaeng, but maybe it was worth giving a try.

"His name is YoungSaeng," KyuJong said softly, not fearing to speak the Prince's name since no one outside of the palace knew what it was. "We were in love, but his family is forcing him to marry someone else." The shuffling around the room stopped when he started to speak and there was a long silent pause before HyunJoong came back to him. The older man pulled up the other chair and sat it next to his.

"His name is JaeJoong," HyunJoong said, glancing over at KyuJong. "And his father caught us together and I was sent away."

"Did you love him?"

"I did," HyunJoong nodded, turning back to the fire. "I thought he loved me too, but he wouldn't come with me."

"So we both love men whose families want to keep us apart," KyuJong shook his head, smiling sadly. They weren't so different after all. "So what now?"

"Now?" HyunJoong shrugged. "I don't see things changing for us anytime soon, so we'll just take it one day at a time, like we have been."

"Right, one day at a time," KyuJong nodded, smiling lightly. Maybe one day he would finally be able to move on from YoungSaeng, but not now, and that was okay. 

~~~~~~~~

 

The arrival of spring was usually marked with the nobles leaving the manor to return to their lands to oversee the planting and settle problems amongst their workers. With the upcoming coronation and wedding though, the nobles lingered the cuple of weeks in between.

YoungSaeng knew that the bride his father had selected for him was already at the manor, she had arrived the previous month with an entire entourage of maids and servants. Not even knowing her name, or what she looked like, YoungSaeng had left it to JungMin to learn as much as he could about the girl, and to make her feel comfortable.

Even though he was still confined to his quarters, he had tried to make the best of the long winter. The young man he had selected as his new mangto was a nice enough fellow, but YoungSaeng had kept his distance. His heart would not allow him to move on from KyuJong, and it was best to just remain friends with his new companion. Unlike the others who had come before him, YoungSaeng did not bring him to his bed, or be anything but polite and cordial. It was better that way, lest the boy grew too fond of him.

They were friends though, and YoungSaeng enjoyed the time he spent with the young man, named HyungJoon. They read and played games together, but YoungSaeng had stopped drinking wine after the evening meal. It was peaceful, and after a few months JungMin had stopped bothering him about KyuJong, and for brief periods of time he was able to forget.

Curled up in his chair, YoungSaeng eyed the stones board in front of him, contemplating his next move. He had been pleasantly surprised that HyungJoon was a competent player and enjoyed the rounds they played. Holding the white stone in his hand, he looked up at a knock at the door. "Come in JungMin," he said and returned to the game.

"Sir, I need to speak with you," JungMin said, closing the door and approaching the table. There was a nervous hint to his tone and YoungSaeng looked up at him. "Alone, please."

"Whatever you have to tell me you can say in front of HyungJoon, JungMin, you know this," YoungSaeng frowned slightly. There was rarely a reason that JungMin would want to speak with him alone.

"I insist, sir," JungMin said, his tone more insistent. YoungSaeng sighed and nodded, unfolding his legs to stand.

"This had better be important, I'm this close to killing off that group of his," YoungSaeng scolded JungMin leaving HyungJoon to do a double take at the board.

Once in his room with the door closed, YoungSaeng took a seat on the couch, crossing his legs and waiting for JungMin to say what it is he needed to say. His eyes widened as JungMin knelt down on the floor in front of him, pressing his forehead to the floor. His eyes widened even more as JungMin began to talk.

Even after JungMin had fell silent, YoungSaeng stared at him with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. "You understand that that is treason JungMin," YoungSaeng spoke quietly. "If my father found out..."

"I know, and I intend to go to him as soon as I leave here," JungMin said, his head still against the floor.

"You will do no such thing," YoungSaeng responded and JungMin sat up, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "JungMin, you have single handedly solved all of my problems."

"Sir?" JungMin's eyes narrowed, not comprehending.

"I have an idea, and I will need your cooperation," YoungSaeng smiled, reaching out his hand for JungMin to take. JungMin eyed the hand nervously but took it and stood up. "Now, it's time to start planning...."

~~~~~~~~

A knock came at the door, and KyuJong looked up at HyunJoong in confusion. They never had visitors, not at this hour. Just as confused, HyunJoong pulled back from KyuJong and climbed off the bed, grabbing his pants from off the ground and pulling them on, KyuJong doing the same. HyunJoong went to the door and opened it.

"Hello, I'm told a KyuJong lives here?" A familiar voice said from the doorway and KyuJong went forward, blinking in surprise and confusion.

"JungMin?" KyuJong said, shaking his head slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" JungMin said, his hands clasped before him. KyuJong peered out behind JungMin and saw a few guards on horseback. Nodding, KyuJong moved to the side, letting JungMin enter. HyunJoong closed the door behind him, giving KyuJong a look in question. JungMin was pacing around the small room, looking over all of their belongings. "I'm here because the Prince has extended to you an invitation to the coronation," JungMin said, turning back to smile at KyuJong, "and the wedding."

"What?" KyuJong stared, his eyes darkening at that. "Why would I even consider going?"

"Because the Prince has ordered it," JungMin shrugged, still smiling. "My orders are to bring you back, willingly or not."

"I thought the Prince didn't want me there? Wasn't that the point of sending me away?" KyuJong said angrily, moving around the servant to pick up his shirt off the floor to put it on.

"And it seems that he's changed his mind," JungMin said lightly, still smiling.

"I don't want to be subject to his constant changing whims," KyuJong snapped. He had just been getting to the point where he felt he was ready to forget YoungSaeng, to really start his new life, with HyunJoong.

JungMin's mood changed, his smile turning to a frown and he looked down at the floor. "Whether you want to go or not is irrelevant KyuJong. You will be attending the coronation and the wedding."

Sighing, KyuJong sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. What did YoungSaeng want from him? To rub it in his face that they were never going to be together? To show KyuJong that he's moved on. He scrubbed at his hair in frustration. If that was the game YoungSaeng was going to play with him, then he would show the Prince that he was moving on as well.

"Okay, I'll go willingly," KyuJong said, looking up at JungMin. "Under one condition."

"And what would that be?" JungMin asked, amused.

"HyunJoong goes with me," KyuJong said, motioning to the other man who had been more or less silent during the exchange. "Can you grant me that one request JungMin?"

Eyeing HyunJoong for a moment, JungMin shrugged and nodded. "Sure, if that's what you wish. Now, don't bother packing anything, you'll be provided with everything you need once there."

"When are we leaving?"

"Soon as you're both dressed with proper shoes," JungMin said, inclining his head to them both. "We'll be waiting outside when you're ready." With that, JungMin walked out the door, closing it behind them. Neither HyunJoong or KyuJong spoke for a moment until HyunJoong came over to the bed to sit down.

"So... the Prince?" HyunJoong mused. "His name I take it is YoungSaeng."

"Yes," KyuJong nodded, staring forward at the wall. "I was his mangto."

"And he sent you away because he was getting married," HyunJoong supplied. "Well, I had assumed it was a noble, but never guessed it was a royal. Which would explain why had never seen you at court."

KyuJong glanced sharply at HyunJoong, confused. "Court? You mean JaeJoong was..."

"A noble's son," HyunJoong said with a sad smile. "A lesser noble of course, but I went with JaeJoong to functions at court, as his personal servant."

"So the coronation..." KyuJong's expression fell. "I'm sorry HyunJoong, I volunteered for you to go with me, I should have asked first."

"It's okay, I don't think I'll be running into him in the servant halls," HyunJoong laughed lightly, patting KyuJong's leg. "Let's go, I was itching to get out of this town for a while now anyway. We can call it a vacation."

"A vacation from what?" KyuJong rolled his eyes and stood up to put on his boots. 

"From reality?" HyunJoong said with a smile, getting his boots on and putting on a shirt. "I'm sure when we get back we'll have to really start looking for work, our money is almost gone."

"Let's think about that when we get back, I've got enough on my mind," KyuJong sighed, heading out the door with HyunJoong following.

~~~~~~~

The ride to the royal manor took more than a day, having to stop at an inn on the way for the night and setting out again first thing in the morning. There was still a chill to the air as the warmth of spring hadn't settled in yet, but not enough that they required more than thin cloaks to ward off the cold in the mornings.

As they drew closer to the building, a sharp knot of dread was building in his chest, and KyuJong had to take several deep breaths as they approached the main doors. It took a great amount of effort not to look up to the windows where he had once sat and looked out for hours on end. Entering the receiving hall, he fought the urge to run right then, seeing the familiar flooring and decor. He had never wanted to see this place again.

JungMin showed them to a simple room that was to be theirs for the duration of their stay. It wasn't as nice as the Prince's apartments had been, but it was larger than the shack where they were living.

"Food and refreshments will be brought for you, and you are to remain here until you are summoned," JungMin said once they were in the room. "The coronation is to take place tomorrow, and the Prince has requested an audience with you beforehand. The wedding will take place the next day, and then you are both free to go."

"Why does he want to see me?" KyuJong asked, taking a seat on a couch. HyunJoong was wandering around the room, trying to act uninterested in the conversation.

"That is between you and him, I didn't ask," JungMin bowed with a smile.

"Meaning you know, but aren't going to tell me," KyuJong sighed, rolling it eyes at the knowing smirk on JungMin's face. JungMin left with another bow and the two were left alone in the room.

"So does it feel weird to be here?" HyunJoong said, taking a seat on the couch, pulling off his boots.

"Yes," KyuJong nodded, settling against the back of couch. "At least it's not the same rooms, or look like the same rooms anyway."

"What do you think he wants?" HyunJoong had shifted closer, drawing KyuJong into his arms.

"I don't know, and frankly I'm a little irritated at the whole situation," KyuJong sighed, leaning against him. "He sent me away so I didn't have to see this, but then just drags me back anyway? It doesn't make any sense."

"After living with nobility for as long as I did, they rarely make sense," HyunJoong mused, playing with the buttons on KyuJong's shirt. "I say, relax, hear what he has to say, enjoy the hospitality, and then leave with a bit of closure."

"Closure." KyuJong thought about that, breath quickening at how HyunJoong's hand was slipping into his shirt to trace along his chest. "That's probably the best way to look at it."

"Who knows, maybe after all this time once you see him again, you'll find your feelings aren't as strong as you thought they were." KyuJong's shirt was being pulled off, HyunJoong mouthing along his shoulder.

"Are you hoping to run into JaeJoong then? Find some closure of your own?" KyuJong asked, his head tipping back as HyunJoong's lips were progressively moving down his chest.

"No, I don't think it will help," HyunJoong shrugged, sliding off the couch to kneel down in front of him. KyuJong watched with an impassive face as HyunJoong was pulling his pants off, raising his hips to help the older man relieve him of them.

"Then why do you think I will?" KyuJong gasped out, running his hands through HyunJoong's hair as the man's head bobbed up and down.

"Trying to make you feel better," HyunJoong murmured, his hand taking over to stroke.

"This works just as well," KyuJong said, his brow quirked. HyunJoong chuckled and agreed, resuming his task.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent in much the same way. The close proximity to YoungSaeng had renewed his need for physical contact. HyunJoong it seemed had the same need, as there was little conversation during, or even in between while they regained their energy. 

The intensity to the sex palatable, and KyuJong let the whole manor know how much he had enjoyed it, not bothering to stifle his cries as if YoungSaeng could hear him on the other side of the manor. He wanted YoungSaeng to know that he was moving on, in as spiteful a way as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came, and KyuJong wished for nothing more than to lounge around the room, continuing with HyunJoong what they had started the day before. HyunJoong wasn't protesting, eagerly pressing him back into the mattress, wrapping KyuJong's legs around his waist and thrusting against him when their eyes had barely opened.

Luckily the knock at the door had come when they had exhausted themselves, HyunJoong rolling away to lay sprawled out on his back while KyuJong got up to answer the door. Of course it was JungMin, arm laden with clothing and accessories.

"Good morning," JungMin smiled, entering when the door was opened fully. "Considering how loud you both were, I'm going to assume you slept well."

"Yes, thank you," KyuJong said coldly, shutting the door behind JungMin.

"Good, here," JungMin held out what was in his arms to KyuJong. "These are your dress robes for the coronation, you will receive a different set tomorrow. Can't wear the same thing twice to these things or people will talk."

"Why would I care if they gossip about me?" KyuJong said, taking the clothes from JungMin and laying them out on the bed. JungMin seemed to ignore that, holding out a thin box to KyuJong.

"Now, the coronation is start just after the noon hour, that's plenty of time for you to bathe, meet with the Prince and then attend the ceremony. I'll return in one hour, you had better be ready to go then," JungMin smiled.

KyuJong took the box from JungMin and opened it, blinking curiously at what was inside. "I don't understand JungMin, this is yours," KyuJong held up the black mask, two long feathers hanging from the side, one black, one red.

"You need a mask to attend the functions KyuJong," JungMin explained, still smiling. The servant turned to HyunJoong who was still lying in bed. "You are invited to the coronation and wedding as well HyunJoong, and your clothes are being brought up as we speak." HyunJoong blinked at that and nodded, casting a wary glance to KyuJong. "I'll be back in one hour," JungMin said with a bow, leaving as quickly as he had come.

"But this is your mask," KyuJong had said after him, and JungMin seemed to ignore what he said. He turned to HyunJoong, baffled. "I can't wear someone else's mask, if I get caught..."

"You'll be arrested," HyunJoong nodded, eyeing the mask in KyuJong's hand. "But I don't think he would have given you his mask to wear if he thought you would be arrested."

"True, but this still makes me wary," KyuJong frowned setting the mask down on the bed. Black was the color of his house, the cluster of rhinestones at the edge his age. The feathers... he pursed his lips. "Do you know what a black feather means?" KyuJong looked up at HyunJoong, knowing the red feather meant he was an experienced lover.

"Black usually signifies last of the line," HyunJoong said, finally sitting up.

"A dead house," KyuJong nodded with a sigh. He still did not feel right about this, but he had no choice in the matter.

After a long warm bath, the first in weeks it seemed, KyuJong was dressed and ready. He shifted his shoulders in the robes, having to get used to the finery again. It seemed an eternity before JungMin arrived and led him from the room. HyunJoong was to get ready while he had the conversation with YoungSaeng.

They walked down familiar corridors, and after enough twists and turns KyuJong recognized where they were going even before they were at the familiar set of double doors. Swallowing roughly he glanced at JungMin, clearly hesitant about this. Why did it have to be here of all places? It seemed JungMin was in a hurry to get things going, and opened the door with the shortest of knocks, nearly shoving KyuJong.

The room hadn't changed at all. Still a wide array of couches and furniture. The same paintings, the same drapes, the same everything. The only thing different were the two men seated on the closest couch. Both were wearing silver masks. After knowing YoungSaeng intimately, he knew right away which was which. With a start he remembered to bow, the feeling awkward and mechanical.

"You summoned me, m'lord," he said politely.

"I believe I told you that in this room you call me by my name," the Prince said softly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Of course, m'lord," KyuJong said, not rising from his bow. He heard YoungSaeng sigh loudly.

"KyuJong, look at me," YoungSaeng said sternly and KyuJong slowly straightened to look at the Prince who was now on his feet. The other on the couch was also rising, a pang of jealousy went through KyuJong as he glanced a the other, remembering how he had sat that close to YoungSaeng.

"It's been a long time," YoungSaeng said, motioning to a couch for KyuJong to sit, but KyuJong stayed where he was standing. "Ah, it's going to be that way," YoungSaeng nodded and stepped forward a pace. "Let's get this over and done with quickly then." The Prince reached up, unpinning the silver mask with its white feathers, and KyuJong noticed the feathers were wrapped in red ribbon; betrothal.

"What is it I can do for you, YoungSaeng," KyuJong said quietly.

"The mask you wear," YoungSaeng said, handing his mask to his mangto. "Whose is it?"

"JungMin's," KyuJong answered, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion.

"Do you remember what I told you about JungMin? About his family?" YoungSaeng started to pace around the room, hands clasped behind his back.

"That he was the last of his house," KyuJong said, nodding. "What does that have to do with me?"

"He is the last of his house, because he has yet to find a suitable wife, but he has given up on that venture," YoungSaeng said, turning back to KyuJong. The Prince's lips were curled up in amusement. "KyuJong, I hereby entrust the lands and rights of the noble house of Park unto you."

There was a long moment where KyuJong stared at YoungSaeng, not comprehending. "Excuse me, but what?" he said, wanting to make sure he heard that correctly.

"JungMin has given up his titles, his money, and his land in his service to me," YoungSaeng said, retaking his seat. "He no longer has a need for them, nor wants the responsibility of it."

"But... why.. why give it to me?" KyuJong shook his head. He had not been expecting this in the least.

"You once told me that you wanted to be a free man, to do as you wished without owing a lord or land owner. So, there we are, you are a noblemen now KyuJong, and you are not subject to anyone."

"Except you," KyuJong said, narrowing his eyes. YoungSaeng smiled politely and inclined his head. "What if I don't want this? What if I want to make something of myself and not accept a handout?"

"That's entirely up to you KyuJong, I can't force you to take what I am offering," YoungSaeng sighed. "But you know as well as I that the chances of being able to get as far as what I'm offering to you are slim, if not nonexistent. Don't be a fool KyuJong, no one gets this kind of opportunity."

Taking a deep breath, KyuJong closed his eyes and thought. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and he would finally be a free man, with enough money to do as he pleased. "Okay," he nodded, opening his eyes, looking to YoungSaeng. "Okay, I'll take the offer."

"I'm glad," YoungSaeng smiled, a hint of dimples. "You're excused."

Not trying to show his shock at that, KyuJong bowed to the Prince and turned to go. He had expected to have a conversation of some sort, to talk about what had happened between them. Not to be handed a title and then ushered out. Even though he hadn't been looking forward to this, he was somewhat disappointed.

Out in the hall, JungMin was waiting for him with a smile. "You'll have a new mask fashioned tomorrow, before the wedding," JungMin said, bowing slightly. "For now you'll have to continue with my identity, I hope it isn't too stifling."

"I think I can manage," KyuJong laughed dryly, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He had walked into that room a poor commoner, but was now a noble. He frowned, glancing to JungMin as they walked back to his room. "Why did you give it up?"

"It wasn't doing me any favors," JungMin said, shrugging. "Besides, I have my life here, that's all I need. Now I should be able to find a wife without any type of reservations."

"I hope you do," KyuJong nodded, watching the floor as they walked.

They reached the room shortly, and JungMin opened the door to see HyunJoong ready to go. The mask he wore was identical to KyuJong's, by all appearances a mangto. Why he would need one was besides the point, it would get them to the coronation without too many side eyes.

"Ready?" JungMin smiled, glancing between them. "Let's go watch a King be crowned."

The coronation was to take place in the throne room, and although it was familiar to KyuJong, he had never been escorted there and go through the main doors. JungMin had shown them seats at the back row and then left immediately. It was only with thanks to the etiquette training he had received that he was able to sit still without shaking like a leaf he would be very glad when this was all over and they could leave.

After a few moments of watching the other nobles enter and file into seats, KyuJong noticed how some of the women were looking toward him. They would look him up and down, not bothering to hide the coy smirk as they went by. KyuJong's eyes narrowed, wanting no part of court games. Were they all past lovers of JungMin's, and thinking that he was JungMin because of the mask? 

The mask... KyuJong's scowled deepened as he remembered what the red feather on the mask signified. These women were looking at him like a stud out to field. He should removed the feather before entering, but there was nothing he could do now except ignore the looks the women threw his way.

HyunJoong stiffened beside him, the older man taking in a sharp breath and KyuJong looked toward him curiously. The older man's gaze was locked on a man a few rows in front of them who had his head turned to see his profile. KyuJong didn't need to ask who it was, clearly by the reaction that was JaeJoong. Sighing, KyuJong took HyunJoong's hand in his own and held it tightly. They were both going to need support to get through these couple of days.

The wait seemed to be interminable before a horn blew from somewhere and people quieted down in and finally all took their seats. A door at the back of the room opened and the King and Queen came towards their seats on the dais. The King looked markedly pale and thin compared to the last time KyuJong had seen him, and it didn't appear he had much longer to live based on how the man needed help just to be seated.

Some sort of official came forward and began to speak to the crowd, but KyuJong couldn't make out what he was saying over the murmur that was always present at these types of events. The speech seemed to last forever until another horn blasted that startled KyuJong out of the daze he had been in, just in time to see the Prince coming to stand on the dais in front of his parents. 

KyuJong took in a deep breath at seeing YoungSaeng, he felt HyunJoong's hand tighten around his own and he was silently grateful for the man's support. Not being able to see or here much, KyuJong just watched YoungSaeng standing on the dais facing the King while the official made another speech. After another long few moments the King slowly rose from his seat with the help of a couple of guards and faced the Prince. The King held out a shaky hand that YoungSaeng took in his own, and KyuJong could see the King was speaking to the Prince in a low tone until YoungSaeng nodded, then bowed low.

"Do you know what's happening?" KyuJong whispered to HyunJoong who shook his head. Neither of them had seen a coronation, nor had most of the younger nobles in the room. KyuJong could see the King reaching up with thin frail hands to remove the gold crown he wore. YoungSaeng knelt down on his knees in front of father, and the King placed the crown on his son's head. The King spoke again and YoungSaeng rose, his shoulders back and head up.

YoungSaeng was now King, and that last glimmer of hope that KyuJong had of them ever being together were completely dashed. He didn't think it possible for his heart to break again, but there was still a stabbing pain between his ribs that refused to leave. He exhaled slowly and looked down, not wanting to see the rest of the ceremony, wanting to leave immediately. There was still the wedding the next day though, and that was another nail in his heart that he didn't know if he could take.

It was over as quickly as it had began, people were moving around him and KyuJong opened his eyes. He rose shakily, gripping the seat in front of his with a hand to give him support. He was in pain, and just wanted to leave, return to their room and drown in HyunJoong's embrace again and again until he could pass out from exhaustion. Eyes went immediately to HyunJoong when he was standing, not wanting to see if YoungSaeng was still there, maybe searching the crowd for him with those dark eyes on his expressionless face.

Reading HyunJoong's distracted expression though, he knew what the older wanted, the way he was still staring at JaeJoong, following him through the press of people.

"You want to go talk to him?" KyuJong asked softly, diverting HyunJoong's attention for the briefest of moments. HyunJoong pursed his lips, glancing back and forth between them, caught in indecision. "It's okay, go talk to him. There's a feast afterwards yes? Go, eat, have a few drinks and lure him away with your charm." 

"Kyu-" HyunJoong started but was cut off by a dismissive shake of KyuJong's head.

"I'll be fine," KyuJong lied, smiling at HyunJoong. "Maybe one of us can get our happy ending after all." HyunJoong's eyes tightened with worry but nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in the room then?" HyunJoong knew that KyuJong wasn't going to attend the merrymaking, and KyuJong nodded, again with a smile.

"Have fun HyunJoong." KyuJong's hand squeezed HyunJoong's one last time and let it slip away, turning to leave the throne room to go back alone to his room.

~~~~~

When KyuJong woke in the morning with a splitting headache from the wine the previous night, he wasn't the least bit surprised to find himself alone in the bed. Sad, yes, but not surprised. Sad for himself, but not for HyunJoong. Hopefully things would indeed work out for HyunJoong, he deserved it.

There was already a tray set on the table for breakfast and he sat down to eat. He chewed mechanically as he thought about what today would bring. Another round of heartache as he watched the one person he loved more than anything be married to someone else. His only source of comfort through this was wrapped in someone else's arms, and for the first time in his life, KyuJong was completely alone. 

It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that he would leave this place completely broken again like he had six months prior. Only now he was a lord, with lands and a manor home and servants and money... all the things he had dreamed of as a child was now his. It wasn't enough. It wasn't what he wanted now, and how he would give all of it up for one man.

The door to the room slowly opened and KyuJong looked up with a small smile to HyunJoong. HyunJoong looked abashed, trying to smooth down his rumpled hair as he shuffled awkwardly into the room.

"So, I don't need to ask what happened to you last night," KyuJong chuckled, motioning for the man to take a seat.

"I'm sure you could guess as much," HyunJoong smirked, pouring himself a glass of watered wine. "JaeJoong was very surprised to see me... alive." He mused over his glass.

"Alive?" KyuJong blinked, stopping in midchew. "Don't tell me his father told him you died."

"Indeed he did," HyunJoong laughed. "Here's the ironic part, his father died last month. JaeJoong's brother has taken over as head of the household and left JaeJoong to his own devices at some private estate on their grounds."

"Then I guess tonight will be goodbye," KyuJong smiled sadly, swallowing his mouthful and moving on to the next.

"I guess so," HyunJoong said softly. "I'm sorry KyuJong, I really am."

"Don't be, you have the opportunity to be with the person you love," KyuJong shook his head. "I can't be upset or angry at you for that. I'm happy for you, truly."

"Thank you," HyunJoong smiled again, picking at some of the fruit on the table. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Ah, I didn't get a chance to tell you my bit of news," KyuJong laughed, brushing off his hands as he finished his meal. "He made me a Lord."

"A... seriously?" HyunJoong blinked at him with his mouth open. "Like with money and a title... and really?"

"All of it, and as far as I can tell, yes, really," KyuJong sat back in his chair, sipping at his wine, the headache finally receding. "So I may be seeing you in the future at court."

"Well, congratulations, m'lord," HyunJoong made a half bow at the table and KyuJong picked up a biscuit and threw it at his head.

"Stop that, we're too close of friends for you to be calling me that," KyuJong rolled his eyes.

"Of course, m'lord," HyunJoong chuckled, dodging more thrown pastries until a full on food fight was started.

A knock on the door stilled KyuJong's hand from throwing a piece of fruit at HyunJoong who was cowering behind a chair with a jar of jam and a spoon that he'd been using to lob bits of sticky jam everywhere. KyuJong blinked, nearly cracking up when JungMin poked his head in and stared at the two of them and the mess they had made.

"I'm not going to ask," JungMin shook his head, entering the room with his arms full of clothes and boxes "Your robes, and new masks," JungMin said with a bow, handing them over to KyuJong and HyunJoong. "Now, if you'll excuse me, have things to prepare. Ah, and another servant will be arriving in about an hour to escort you to the receiving room for the wedding." JungMin bowed low and left the room.

Closing the door behind him, JungMin let a knowing smirk play on his lips as he walked quickly back to YoungSaeng's apartment's, not bothering to knock as he entered.

"All is set Saeng," he said, walking to where the older man was staring out the windows again. "Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," YoungSaeng turned to his friend with a smile. "Have I ever thanked you for your years of faithful service?"

"No, so don't go breaking your record now," JungMin laughed. "We should go, it should start soon. Can't keep the bride waiting."

"Of course not," YoungSaeng nodded, turning from the window to head into the washroom, JungMin a pace behind, closing the door after them.

~~~~~~~~~~

As KyuJong expected, the wedding was to take place in the main hall, and they were guided to their seats at a small round table in the corner of the room by a servant. The room was handsomely decorated for a wedding, with beautiful plumes of white flowers and feathers and ribbons. KyuJong glanced around the room in irritation, just wanting this thing to be one with so he could leave. 

Other guests were mingling with drinks in hand, and KyuJong could tell HyunJoong was itching to go sit with JaeJoong, but it would be unseemly for them to be separated. KyuJong resisted the urge to reach up and touch his new mask, to feel the black velvet fabric underneath his fingertips, and to touch the black feather with a gold ribbon. 

Dead house, and not available. KyuJong had been curious at the choice JungMin had made for the decoration, but reasoned that JungMin had thought he and HyunJoong were together. That would have to change once he left here, but saw no reason to do so now. At the least it kept the vultures away.

The mingling lasted for close to a half an hour, and about the time KyuJong was ready to fall asleep from boredom a horn blared that startled him up straight. People hurried to their seats and once the room had quieted down the back doors of the room opened. Two people were standing in the doorway, both covered from head to toe in long flowing robes, even their hands were covered in gloves. KyuJong strained his neck to get a better look, knowing immediately which one was YoungSaeng by the mask he had seen dozens of times.

The pair approached the cleared center of the room, walking slowly. The King's hand was held up, the bride's smaller hand on top of his. When they were in the clear portion of the floor they both stopped, bowing low to the guests in front of them, then turning around to bow to the people behind them.

A religious figure came forward to greet them both, bowing once and the ceremony began. KyuJong tried to think of something else, wishing he was back in his small shack with HyunJoong and that YoungSaeng in his damnable arrogance hadn't dragged him here. His hands clenched tightly under the table and he had to look away and ignore what was going on. It was rude, and improper, but at that moment he didn't care. If YoungSaeng had a problem with it, he could go rot somewhere for all he cared. In another hour, he would be on his horse and riding far from here anyway, and hopefully never return.

Likely he was supposed to stay for the feast afterwards, but once again he was in no mood to be cordial or polite to anyone other than HyunJoong or JungMin. He would at least say goodbye to HyunJoong, and maybe JungMin if he could find the servant. He found it odd he hadn't seen the man throughout the ceremony, but he was no longer a noble. Cousin or not, he was now a simple servant and would not be able to attend the ceremony. KyuJong frowned lightly at that, wishing YoungSaeng had waited until at least after the wedding to strip JungMin of his title so he could see the wedding at least.

A hand on his shoulder brought him around and he looked to HyunJoong in confusion before realizing the wedding had ended and meals were being served. HyunJoong smiled lightly at him, knowing that he was probably going to leave now.

"Good luck, m'lord," HyunJoong said with an incline to his head.

"And to you," KyuJong said with a roll of his eyes as he stood. He pat his friend on the shoulder and quickly made his exit.

In a matter of twenty minutes, KyuJong had changed and was on his way out of the manor. He had asked some of the passing servants if they knew where he could find JungMin but none knew, and he was finally instructed to the head servant who gave KyuJong a packet, saying it was from JungMin. Frowning slightly, KyuJong nodded his thanks, tucking the packet into his bag with his mask and a change of comfortable clothes he had taken.

The horse he had taken on leaving the manor the first time was saddled and ready to go when he got to the stables. He packed his bag into the satchel and left the manor grounds as quickly as he could, unsure which way to head. Back to the shack? Or to this new home he had been given. When he stopped a short while later to get his bearings he took out the packet from the satchel and opened it. Inside was a map to the lands he was now lord of, as well as detailed instructions to the servants there in JungMin's handwriting. KyuJong hadn't been aware JungMin had had servants, or that he ever left the royal manor, but it seemed both were true. 

After a long deliberation, KyuJong turned his horse to the west and started towards his new life, ready to begin anew.

~~~~~~

The trip took over a two days to reach, and he only stopped a few short hours at a time to give himself and the horse rest when he was close to falling out of the saddle in exhaustion. These lands were at the farthest corner of the kingdom in the opposite direction from where his shack had been, but at least it was well away from the royal manor, easily giving him an excuse not to return there unless ordered. He hoped that going to the coronation and wedding was the last order YoungSaeng would give him, but he doubted it.

As he rode, he thought of things other than YoungSaeng. Mostly about his family, and how shocked they would be when they found out. They would likely come to live with him now, and if not he could send them enough money to never have to work in the fields again, it was the least he could do for them. They would likely pester him about taking a wife, but KyuJong knew that would be a long way off if ever.

When he stopped around the lunch hour of the second day, he intended to rest for a couple hours, but when he woke it was already close to sunset. He had hoped to reach his new home in the daylight so he could take it in, but he did not feel like spending another night out in the open air and just wanted to climb into a bed and sleep away everything that had happened in the past week.

Coming over a low hill, KyuJong sighed in relief at seeing the manor he would call home, finding it beautiful even in the dark. A groomsman met him in the courtyard, and after KyuJong took his bag from the satchel, the horse was led away to be taken care of.

The home wasn't as grand or as many stories as the royal manor was, but he really didn't need that kind of opulence anymore. He could see there were lamps lit in a few rooms, so hopefully one servant was still awake to help him. Smiling to himself for the first time in days, he approached the front doors and pushed them in, looking around at the high ceilings of the entryway, deciding immediately he would feel right at home here.

Taking another step in, his eyes dropped down to the figure standing at the foot of the staircase, hands clasped in front of him with a smile. KyuJong's heart stilled in his chest, and he dropped the bag in his hand. How?

"Welcome home, m'lord," the man said with a bow.

"YoungSaeng?" KyuJong gaped at him, utterly confused as to why the King was standing here in front of him. Hastily he remembered to bow low, his mind racing in shock. Why was he here?

"You must be tired from your journey, shall I have a bath drawn for you?" YoungSaeng said, and KyuJong looked up at him, not grasping what he had just asked. The sweet smile was still on YoungSaeng's lips, barest hint of dimples.

"What are you doing here?" KyuJong asked softly, shaking his head.

"I'll explain once you've had time to get refreshed," YoungSaeng said, bowing again.

"No, answer me, what are you doing here? Why is the King standing in front of me and acting like a servant?" KyuJong said, his voice raised.

"The King?" YoungSaeng blinked, his head tilting to the side. "Didn't he just get married? Why would the King be here?"

"Don't play games YoungSaeng," KyuJong took a step forward, anger quickly over taking the shock. YoungSaeng sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll explain, but let's sit first, please?" YoungSaeng motioned to a room to the side and KyuJong nodded, following behind the other man. When they were both seated at a table, YoungSaeng started to explain. "Remember how I once told you that JungMin had been with many a woman, but had surprisingly not gotten himself into trouble?"

"What does Jung-" KyuJong started but was cut off.

"Last month, I asked JungMin to get to know my bride-to-be. To find out what she was like, become friends with her. Well, JungMin is very friendly, and very charming, and the both of them were.... unfaithful to me." YoungSaeng chuckled.

"He... and... she..." KyuJong blinked. "So that means that she...."

"Is pregnant with JungMin's child," YoungSaeng finished, still smiling. "Normally that was a punishable offense, death for both, but how could I do that, when they were my escape?"

"Escape? YoungSaeng, I watched you be crowned, and married," KyuJong shook his head, not understanding still.

"You saw me be crowned yes, and for about two hours I was indeed King," YoungSaeng nodded. "But then, my father died last night, conveniently, and in the privacy of my apartment's I passed the crown to JungMin. He still had his obligations as a servant to perform today of course, but the person you saw get married, wasn't me," YoungSaeng shook his head. "That was JungMin."

"What about the servants? The guards? Won't they notice?" KyuJong's brow furrowed, wondering how that would even work without anyone knowing.

"Replaced, or will be replaced tomorrow," You explained. "It's not unusual for the new sovereign to replace the staff to how he sees fit, and since no one outside of you and him, and HyungJoon knows what I look like, there's no reason to worry anyone will suspect."

"HyungJoon...?"

"My mangto, or rather, JungMin's mangto now. Poor boy was very confused about the whole situation, but he's loyal to us both and won't tell anyone," YoungSaeng leaned his elbow on the table, propping up his chin. "So, that's that, JungMin is King, the line is secured, and here I am."

"But why?" KyuJong asked softly. "Why would you give all that up for me?"

"Because I love you, and I want to be with you, and only you," YoungSaeng said, smiling again. "I could never have kept you as a lover, I would have honored my vows to my wife, but I was tired of living a lie. I was never cut out to be a King, I enjoy my privacy and would much rather live out my years quietly with you, than to ever wield power."

KyuJong stared helplessly at YoungSaeng. This man had given up everything to be with him, for him, because of love?

"What would happen if JungMin was found out?" KyuJong asked, still worried for the smiling, friendly servant.

"Well, that's for the King to worry about," YoungSaeng said, reaching out to take KyuJong's hand in his own. "Far as I'm concerned, that is no longer our problem. No more court, no more King's or body doubles or masks. I never want to wear a mask again KyuJong, and I never want you to wear a mask again."

"Won't we be summoned at some point? Won't we be expected at court?" KyuJong looked down at the hand in his, but didn't let go.

"This is a dead house KyuJong," YoungSaeng said, sliding off his chair to kneel in front of him. "You hold no power in court, the lands are too small for problems of taxes or ownership... we're free here. You, essentially, are your own man who bows to no one."

KyuJong took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It all seemed so perfect, there had to be a flaw somewhere, that i would all unravel any minute. "The only person I will ever bow to, is you YoungSaeng."

"You never have to bow to me," YoungSaeng whispered, crawling up into KyuJong's lap. "Never." KyuJong felt YoungSaeng's hands going around his neck, and instinctively KyuJong's arms wrapped about the older man's waist. YoungSaeng's lips were pressed against his and KyuJong let all the worries just melt away with that kiss. Everything would be okay, as long as he had these lips to comfort him, those hands to hold him, and this body to keep him warm.

"Where..." KyuJong murmured around YoungSaeng's lips and tongue. He didn't even need to finish the sentence before YoungSaeng was pulling him up out of the chair and dragging him from the room and up the stairs. The ran into walls, knocked over pictures, and at one point had tripped over a table to land in a tangle of limbs on the floor. 

It was a moment before they were able to get back to standing, KyuJong ready to go right there on the floor, but propriety won out and YoungSaeng was hauling him back up to his feet. KyuJong had no idea where they were going, or where they were or how to even get back to the stairs, all he knew was YoungSaeng was in his arms as they collapsed on a bed together.

Clothing was torn off, not caring if they could wear them again, only that the constraining fabric was in the way. Bare flesh was revealed to him in bits and pieces until skin was pressed against skin and they were roiling around on the bed. Lips smashed together and broke apart more times than he could count, always traveling, moving, wanting to taste every bit of YoungSaeng that he could. How he had missed the older man's warm soft skin, missed the throaty cries of pleasure that only YoungSaeng could make. He missed holding him, stroking him and wrapping his lips around to envelop him.

Even with as many times as they released into each other's hands and mouths, it was never enough. Sated hundreds of times over, KyuJong could never get enough of the man beneath him or on top of him. He pushed and pulled YoungSaeng around, pressing him against the mattress, or lifting him onto his lap, or forcing the man on his hands and knees as he thrust into him from behind. He didn't care who heard, as far as he was concerned they were the only two people in the world.

A hundred lovers over a hundred lifetimes could never be as perfect as YoungSaeng, and he was never going to let this man go again, not for all the gold in the world, 

~~~~~

In the morning, KyuJong stood on the terrace outside his room, looking out over his new home, and the lands that now belonged completely to him. Not just him, but YoungSaeng too. Title or not, this was YoungSaeng's home now, and where he belonged. They would live out their lives here, completely happy with each other's company, and never needing anyone again. He glanced down at the gardens below, the new growth just starting to peek out amidst the bare branches. A figure was walking amongst them, stopping every so often to touch a leaf or a vine.

KyuJong smiled softly, glancing down at the mask he held in his hand. He understood now why JungMin had chosen the gold ribbon. Setting the mask down on the rail, he turned away to head back inside, and join YoungSaeng in the garden.


End file.
